Reminiscence
by SkyDragon22194
Summary: That night I had fallen asleep in my own bed. But that certainly was not the place I woke up in. I had just turned 15 and I made a wish, a wish to escape what I considered then to be the hardest part of my life. I guess you could call this a sort of memoir of my life from the first moment I found myself in this world until my last.
1. 1-Different

I was 15 when I made a wish.

A wish to be able to live an exciting life. A wish that would soon change my life and show me that what life I had before was a piece of cake compared to the life I would soon live.

Back then I had a habit of staying up all night reading or just listening to whatever music was playing on the radio. I remember walking up to my window around midnight when I saw a flash of light flying through the sky. I knew that making wishes on stars was slightly cliché and dumb but I don't know, I made a wish anyway. A wish to go somewhere that would change my mind about living. Then I had fallen asleep.

That morning when I woke up I was anywhere but my bed, and definitely far away from the desert state I had called my home. This place was slightly humid and filled with trees that were so tall compared to my short stature that I had felt slightly claustrophobic. I seemed to be in the middle of the forest and at the moment believing that I was still sleeping I had wandered farther into the forest to explore. I had never seen a forest in person so I was curious as to why my mind had conjured up such detail out of the forests I had seen in movies and in environmental classes.

When I was 15 I was a clumsy teen girl capable of tripping over my own feet. And that was exactly what I had done tripped over air while walking slowly was very embarrassing but it did make me realize something, it had hurt, my knees even though I hadn't been running where scuffed and bleeding slightly, but that wasn't all. Pain wasn't meant to be felt if you were asleep that was common knowledge. I was awake and in a forest, away from anywhere familiar and well, I had been scared.

My heart had started beating irregularly and I felt like I couldn't breathe. That was when I heard a sound, I remember thinking 'No, god no what kind of animals could live in this forest, what animals could smell me and want to tear me limb from limb.' Knowing how to climb trees from my grandmother back home I had scampered up the tree in hopes that whatever was making the sounds couldn't climb trees.

My hope was shattered as I saw a person, a man with spiky hair in a hair tie and two deep scratches on the right side of his face, come to a stop to where I had been standing just moments before and I could feel my heart start to beat faster than before and the fear I had felt once again had crept up on me and I was shaking 'what could this person want, do they even know I'm here?' I had thought when the person lifted their head and stared directly up at me and I screeched.

I'm not proud to say that back then I wasn't strong enough to keep quiet but I guess it didn't really matter in that moment it was actually a saving grace as that man was someone that had helped me get to where I am today. I had fallen of the branch I had been sat on once the man had looked at me and well, I had fallen right on top of him. I'm pretty sure in that moment the man I fell on was scared of me as well.

The moment I leapt off the man readying myself to run I noticed the metal knife shaped object in his had a moment too late as it was brought towards my side.

That day I had seen my life flash by twice, once when I had fallen out of the tree and the second when I saw the blood falling freely from my side as the man had slashed though my shirt and through my skin. I remember falling to the ground in pain and the man looked at me strangely asking why I hadn't dodged the kunai.

I had asked him what the hell a kunai was before I realized how dumb I sounded.

The kunai was obviously the thing he had held in his hand that was covered in a thin layer my blood. Again he asked why I hadn't dodged and that any trained shinobi would have. I told him I didn't know what he was talking about, that I didn't know what a shinobi was.

And that was a what I asked him forgetting momentarily the gash in my side "what is a shinobi" it definitely wasn't a word that I knew and I was very curious as to why he thought I was one.

The man had explained that a shinobi was a ninja. I had heard legends of ninja before in world history so I could follow his information enough to get the basics on what a shinobi was. The man or should I say Shikaku as I had asked his name once he had explained the whole ninja business asked me where I was from.

Not one to really lie I told him exactly what happened, how I had fallen asleep in bed and had awoken in this forest. I remember him saying he was on his way back to his village and that there was someone that might have been able to help me with my dilemma of not knowing where I was.

That was when I had started to feel even fainter than before and realized my side was still bleeding. Shikaku taking notice of what he had done, had grabbed my arm and lifted me onto his back before taking off into the forest and off to his village. Soon after that I had fallen into unconsciousness. And with that my adventure in a new world had started.

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or any plot line that is familiar I only own my OC.

So my OC's story will not be entirely truthful. Many moments will be things that, to the OC writing them, happened years ago. Thus not everything will be completely true, not remembering exactly how everything happened has caused her perception of events to be changed and her feelings from certain moments in time will be warped as she has had years to reflect on them. I am writing her as if she has had more experience so sometimes what's being written will reflect her feelings at the moment.


	2. 2-Change

Thinking that everything that had happened was merely a dream I had expected to be in my bed when I woke up. But I was wrong, I woke up to a white ceiling that was not my own, a ceiling I would recognize quite a lot in the future.

I remember blinking my eyes slowly being very confused as to what was happening. My side didn't hurt and for that I had been grateful, the answer as to why it didn't hurt was lost to me as I knew that a gash such as that one would take a while to heal including some stitches to help it along. I had glanced around noticing two people walking into the room.

One was the man Shikaku, and that was when I realized that it was all reality, I wasn't sleeping once again and my perception of reality changed once more. The other person was a really old man who looked like he had seen his fair share of tragedy, the old man wore a long white robe over a red outfit and a large red hat trimmed with white.

'Who was this person' I had thought in that moment, scared that I seemed to be nowhere near home. The home I so desperately wanted to leave behind.

The old man despite looking a little scary had a smile on his face that somehow had made me less skeptical of being somewhere foreign to me. "Hello dear, I'm Hiruzen Sarutobi the Kage of this village. I was told by Shikaku here that you were lost in the forest rather close to our village."

I had looked at him confused "Excuse me but where exactly am I? And what's a Kage? I vaguely remember being in a forest but this is obviously not the forest." Before realizing how dumb I really sounded once more, he had literally just said I was brought to a village. Old man Sarutobi as I had decided to call him spoke with a chuckle "For one a Kage is the leader of shinobi villages, since we are in the village hidden in the leaves I am called the Hokage. This is not a forest, you are in the land of fire Shikaku brought you here after you were hit with his kunai, now that you're all rested up and our medical ninja have taken a look at you, I would like to ask you some questions."

I had looked at him in disbelief blurting out "what the hell is a medical ninja and how can they completely fix a wound that deep in, how many days was I out?" Shikaku replied dryly with "One day" "One day" I said.

Old man Sarutobi laughed this time rather than chuckle "medical ninja are those who know medical ninjutsu the ability to help people recover from the simplest wounds to some pretty damaging wounds in a shorter time it would usually take the body to heal"

I was speechless but he had answered my question so I had said "What questions do you have for me?"

Old man Sarutobi gestured for Shikaku to take a seat in front of me then he started asking questions. "Well first what's your name?" and that was when my face had burned red with embarrassment 'wow I sure am rude' I thought I know their names but they don't know mine. "My name is Fei Yamasaki" I had said immediately waiting for more questions

"Where are you from Fei" Shikaku had asked next 'they'll think I'm crazy if I tell them where I'm really from, hmm they seem to have places named on weather and resources. That's it! I'll say I'm from the land of sand!' I had thought before saying "I'm from the land of sand."

They had looked at me oddly for a moment and I thought I was busted thinking 'Oh shit what if they don't have sand in this world' when old man Sarutobi said "do you mean the land of wind?"

Without thinking I had said "Yes! The land of wind. I'm from a non-shinobi town near there. My parents are no longer of this world and I somehow ended up in the forest near here. The last thing I really remember is that I was staying in a nearby town and these guys chased me out. I was so scared I think I passed out and that's why I wasn't in my bed."

Honestly to this day I have no idea where that lie came from, to be honest I was a horrible liar but this, this lie was something that kick started my ability to lie as a ninja.

After hearing my lie that they somehow believed old man Sarutobi had asked me a very important question "Since you have no specific place to call home, and I do not deem you a threat to the safety of my people, would you like to become a ninja of this village? The usual age of entry is about 5 or 6 and you are, wait how old are you?"

I had once again been slammed into speechlessness, 'become a ninja' I had thought 'this is the excitement I need in my life.' And that my fate was sealed once my mind was made up I would become a ninja, and I would have an amazing action packed life filled with fun and adventure.

Oh how wrong I was once again with those thoughts. Being a ninja would not only make my heart harder than it already was, it would also lead to the many sorrows I would face in the future. I guess that wasn't all living a life as a ninja had brought me. But I'll get to that at some other point.

So with those final thoughts I spoke "I'm 15 old man Sarutobi and I would love to become a ninja." And with that I was left alone as old man Sarutobi and Shikaku went to set up an apartment for me and a spot in the next graduating class at the ninja academy.

I had been released from the hospital shortly after that meeting and was given my own apartment near the outskirts of the village.

The day after that I had been appointed a Genin ninja, who would lead me to the academy, where I would spend my days for the nest four months before I would be allowed to attempt the graduation test. I remember that I was not overly nervous as I made my way to the correct room after finding myself in the wrong room three times before.

Opening the door with the eyes of many pesky 12 year olds I looked towards the teacher. Iruka Umino, the person old man Hokage had stated would be my teacher and outside tutor on all things ninja for the next 4 months. He had said a polite "Hello you must be Fei" and told me to introduce myself to everyone.

I had smiled slightly at everyone and said "Hello my name is Fei Yamasaki" and with that Iruka told me to go sit in the empty spot next to a hyper active blonde with what seemed to be whisker like scars on his cheeks. I looked at him when I had sat down and smiled asking "What's your name?"

In that moment when he replied "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the future Hokage, believe it!" I had thought 'oh boy this kid is gonna be trouble' and he was, he was a pain in the ass and too hyper for his own good. But as the months went by and I realized that I seemed to be his only friend and he tried so hard to get on everyone else's level, I started to feel pity for him. I had started to see the way people would glare at him and how he would just turn away and mope in silence.

I had begun to feel anger in my heart at the thought that this boy, Naruto wanted nothing but friendship and to be accepted was hated by adults. Those who should have been mature enough to not put a 12 year old down and stomp on his happy little face. That was a time when I had no idea of what resided inside his body, a time when I had befriended what everyone else saw as a monster, what I saw as a kid who wanted to be hugged.

I had broken my vow of friendlessness and became friends with the crazy knuckle-head. Everyone thought I was crazy and my lack of abilities in ninja arts was thanks to Naruto, but in truth I was just bad at every little thing that included, what I had learned was chakra.

I remember being so fascinated by everything that Iruka taught, I had the highest scores on written papers and tests. But that was it.

I was terrible at everything ninja related, I couldn't even perform the slightest of clone jutsu that even Naruto could handle, at least he made a droopy clone, I couldn't even get the jutsu to work for me.

The months flew by and suddenly I had been in the academy for four months I had found friends in not only Naruto but a shy girl named Hinata, who I found to be absolutely adorable, a boy named Shikamaru who I found out was Shikaku's son, another boy named Choji who loved food, and finally a girl with pretty pink hair named Sakura, she was overly obsessed with another kid in class named Sasuke but eh, I found her to be nice enough.

Those four months went by so fast I had barely been able to perfect the clone jutsu, but that was all I had been able to do by that point in my life, I was a pathetic excuse for a ninja, and I knew that and so did everyone else. I had been given the lowest scores in ninjutsu just below Naruto, a higher score in taijutsu leaving me near the middle but still pretty bad and, a completely disgusting score in genjutsu, something I could not seem to pull off for the life of me.

So when I had left the testing room with a shiny new leaf village headband, I had almost died of shock, along with everyone else.

I had felt like a horrible person when Naruto left the room with nothing new or shiny. I had tried to go after him but with my lack of ninja sensing skills I couldn't seem to find him. But the day after the exams when he had shown up with that brand new headband I couldn't have been happier. That is until we got sorted onto teams.

Now back then I had expected to be put on a team that would help me progress in the way of the ninja. But that wasn't what initially happened. I had been placed on a team with two boys who I had never spoken to before. Jiro Sadao and Shin Amari, those two were incredibly quiet and seemed to be scared of being ninja. Our sensei's name had been Takata Shoji, and he wanted nothing to do with us.

We had waited a total of 10 minutes before he came in, from what I remember he was a tall man with dark purple hair and a sinister frown on his face. I had waved goodbye to Naruto and Sakura seeing as they were my only friends left in the room waiting for their sensei to arrive, and left with my new team.

We had arrived on the roof and Takata had immediately told us to forget our dreams of becoming ninja. He spoke to me first stating "You're already 15 and you just now graduated with pathetic scores at that, I don't want a shitty student on my team. There is no hope for you to become a ninja, you should quit the academy maybe someone will give you a job in the civil side of the village."

A sensei saying that to me had almost broken my will to become a ninja. But with those words he turned to Jiro and Shin and told them to quite being ninja, saying that they had no will to even be a shinobi of the hidden leaf. And that was the end of that, suddenly I was left sitting on the roof in the same position the breeze blowing my hair slightly and looking out at the birds flying by until Naruto and his team had made their way up with their sensei. I remember the look on Narutos face was very confused and he questioned me as to why I was alone "Fei what are you doing here? Where's your team?"

I had thought about leaving and not saying anything but my mouth moved before my brain had and I was blurting out "H-hey Naruto, Sakura, um we had a team meeting up here. I-I don't actually have a team anymore"

I was so close to tears when he asked what had happened. I just stood there and told them everything my sensei ehem, Takata had said. They had both looked so horrified and then their jounin sensei spoke up "That's awful, why don't you stay with us and listen to introductions and we'll go talk to Lord Hokage" Not really up for going back to an empty apartment I decided to stay. Naruto yelled out "We'll have fun, believe it!"

And with that my spirits were lifted slightly and I listened to the introductions of those around me. Sasuke the black haired Uchiha, being the one that scared me the most his dream was to kill a certain someone who I would later learn, was his very own brother.

Sakura my pink haired friend, all she cared about was Sasuke and what he was doing. But she was smart I knew she would get over her obsession and become a great kunoichi.

Naruto the blonde, hyperactive, number one knuckle-headed ninja wanted to become Hokage after rising above all the past Hokage.

Their silver haired sensei's name was Kakashi Hatake, at that moment I'm pretty sure I thought he was a lazy loser. But once again my intuition back then was complete shit and I would later learn that he was an amazing ninja capable of so many things.

And lastly there was me, I wasn't even a part of their team but Kakashi had me introduce myself anyway. Me, Fei the brown haired green eyed girl who had found her way into a world filled with killer ninja. The girl who would later turn out to be, well you'll find out later who I became.

I have to say that, that day I had been pretty upset about the idea of never being a ninja and working a mundane job until I die, I didn't even notice how much could have changed if I hadn't of been put on team Takata. I wouldn't have been on that roof at that specific moment, I wouldn't have been placed on a new team, and I would have never become as strong as I am now. So I thank you Takata, you unknowingly sent me in the direction of my destiny.


	3. 3-Diversion

Diversion

After we all had the chance to introduce ourselves Kakashi took it upon himself to bring me to old man Sarutobi in order to tell him about my predicament. It had never occurred to me that there was the possibility of me being put immediately onto a team.

When Kakashi and I had arrived in old man Sarutobi's office, old man Sarutobi had explained that Takata was new at being a jounin sensei and he just wanted to get out of the job by sending everyone back to the academy or well, making them quit being ninja.

And with that I was sent out of the room while the "adults" talked. It had taken them about 20 minutes to finish talking and suddenly I was placed on a genin team.

A team that had a chance of passing whatever the jounin would throw at us. I remember feeling happy but a little nervous, what if Takata had been correct in saying I would never amount to anything, my parents had said the same thing.

But once I heard that I would be placed on a team with Naruto and Sakura, I knew everything would be alright. They were my friends I had dared to say. I didn't, in that moment know how true that word would become.

I had immediately left Kakashi after thanking him for allowing me to be on his team with a hug, in order to head to my apartment and grab some dinner before going to bed.

I knew the next day would be harrowing and full of surprises, I mean what else would happen with Naruto on the team.

I had woken up the next day ready to face whatever test Kakashi would throw at us. I headed to the meeting spot at exactly 6 am and within a few minutes every one else had arrived. Everyone except Kakashi, he was late.

It wasn't until 10 am when Kakashi decided to show up and everyone's stomachs were growling, except my own.

Kakashi had asked me and I had told him I had no idea I wasn't supposed to eat lunch as I hadn't really been listening to his instructions the day before. I hadn't even known I was to be a part of his team. Deciding to just forget that I had eaten he explained to test.

"You have to take these from my pocket to pass the test and become Shinobi. Those who don't will be sent back to the academy for another year." was all Kakashi had said as he held up two shiny bells on strings. I had thought he wasn't serious but when he said "okay when I say go come at me with the intent to kill, use weapons and jutsu"

I remember thinking 'oh shit not jutsu I suck at any jutsu' and suddenly Naruto was running at Kakashi with his kunai and the test had started.

Sakura and Sasuke disappeared into the trees and I was left to hide in the bushes still not being able to jump high into the trees like the others.

I watched as Naruto got his ass handed to him by Kakashi before landing in the pond a little ways away. I had been scared of Kakashi from that moment on, he was strong but that wasn't even the tip of the iceberg.

I had decided that maybe I would try to get Sakura's help in trying to grab the bells. I had known there was no way to get them myself, I was too weak. I had been right for once in that thought, but sadly the others weren't so keen on helping each other or me.

With the outcome possibility being only two passing the exam, Sakura refused to help me because she wanted to be on a team with Sasuke.

Sasuke refused to help me saying I would only hold him back in his goals, even after I dug him out of his hole in the ground from what I assumed was one of Kakashi's jutsu's.

Naruto refused on his thought that being Hokage meant he had to do everything alone. Man was he wrong, didn't he see how many people old man Sarutobi relied on. By the time I was done evading Kakashi and rallying the troops, the bell rang signaling the end of the test and I knew it was inevitable, we were going to be sent back to the academy.

I was the last to arrive at the stone where we would be eating and Naruto had been tied up to a post. I had sat down between Sakura and the tied up Naruto and listened to what Kakashi had to say. "You all have no need to go back to the academy"

I was shocked and so was everyone else 'we had passed?' I thought but I remember almost crying as Kakashi stated "You should all quit being ninja you have no aptitude for it. You three, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto had no clue as to the reason of this test. Only Fei understood the meaning of this test."

I had stared at him in shock before he continued talking "You three are clueless the meaning of this test was teamwork, why do you think Shinobi don't generally work alone?"

In that moment I watched in shock as Kakashi grabbed Sasuke and threw him on the ground. "Sakura kill Fei or Sasuke dies." He released Sasuke only a moment later "This is what it's like to be a Shinobi you have to be ready if one of your cell members is taken hostage what do you do, abandon the mission and save your comrade or complete the mission successfully at the cost of your comrades life?"

He stared for a second "I'll give you one more chance eat lunch and we'll have a retry after, but if any of you feed Naruto you fail." And with that Kakashi was gone.

I immediately heard Naruto's stomach growl and I had felt so sorry that I was the only one that had eaten that morning. I slowly moved a bite of rice up to Naruto and told him quietly to eat.

I was rewarded with a shout of "But Kakashi sensei said not to feed me you'll fail, believe it!" but I told him to be quiet and just eat it, and with that everyone joined in feeding Naruto some of their food. I could tell Naruto was pretty damn happy to be fed by Sakura it was kind of cute.

But suddenly the sky had turned grey and a flash of silver was seen before a certain high powered jounin landed in front of us. "YOU!" he yelled "You disobeyed me! You Pass! Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum"

We had all just kind of stared at him before his words hit us "WHAT?" Naruto had screamed from his post "We passed? We passed, believe it!" We had been full of smiles that afternoon.

But those smiles soon turned into sarcastic smiles and annoyed glares once we received a particularity stupid D rank mission to find Tora for the wife of the land of fires very own daimyo.

I remember we had given the poor cat Tora back to her owner who immediately almost squeezed the life out of her, and we were standing in old man Sarutobi's office waiting for another mission when Naruto had started to complain "Old man I'm tired of doing these stupid D rank Missions they're so boring."

Iruka who had been standing next to old man Sarutobi had started to rage at Naruto for being so disrespectful but for some reason that I still don't know today, old man Sarutobi gave us our first C ranked mission that day.

I had felt pretty scared not knowing what else lurked in this world of ninja, in the four months of living here I hadn't been out of the village. I knew the names of the villages and what villages and towns had Shinobi but other than that, I knew relatively nothing.

We had all agreed to meet the smelly drunk man named Tazuna at the village gates a few hours later. I had gathered my ninja tools and my simple little first aid kit, just in case and headed out to the gates.

I was the first one there with Tazuna arriving second leaving Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura to arrive at the same time just a few minutes later. I hadn't been sure if Kakashi's lateness would occur even though we were going on a time sensitive mission, and was happily surprised when he showed up only 30 minutes late.

Kakashi finally being there, we were allowed to leave and our first C ranked mission began. But I couldn't help that I had felt unnerved, 'Why would a bridge builder need guards to return to his home? Why had he even been in the leaf village in the first place?'

Walking down the nice dirt path in the woods with my teammates I thought about how pretty this world was. Being able to see the forest surrounding the village made me feel excited, I was not a good fighter but I would help my comrades no matter what.

We had been walking for about 4 hours when we came upon a puddle off to the side of the dirt path, I had found that pretty odd since I remember it having not rained for weeks.

Seeing that no one else thought it weird I disregarded my thought of the oddity and settled into a walk next to Naruto who was trying to be nice to the drunken Tazuna but was having little luck.

I had thought it funny that just that morning he had been threatened the bridge builder after he had said Naruto had a weird face and now he was actually trying to be civil, 'maybe Naruto is growing up' I had thought. But then something scary happened, Kakashi who had been standing at the back of our little traveling group was ripped to shreds by a chain that seemingly came out of nowhere.

I held back my scream for once and dodged the chain that was headed towards me. I had pushed Sakura out of the way startlingly fast as the chain made a swoop towards us in an attempt at decapitation.

I watched as Sasuke beat the two ninja up and stopped them from seriously hurting Naruto 'Heh, I guess he started listening to Kakashi's advice' my eyes had opened wide 'Kakashi' I had thought before looking over to what I thought would be his mangled body. But was actually a pile of wood.

'Substitution' quickly came to mind before I had to duck once more as the chain came at me again. I backed up away from the ninja that had gotten away from Sasuke. I had to think quickly in that moment because I was pretty sure I didn't want to become a mess off blood and body parts.

I was coming dangerously close to being cornered against a tree that had grown way too large, and was now sticking up in a prickly vine like formation that would be very difficult to get around.

The only real jutsu I knew how to do had been a little variation of the clone jutsu, Kakashi had taught it to me just after passing his genin test. It was a clone jutsu that required focus and top chakra control. Good for me that was something I actually was good at back then.

The only downside was that when I was 15 I had shitty chakra reserves and doing the jutsu once would mean that I would be out for the whole fight. But I didn't want to die so I had quickly done the signs for the jutsu before I quietly said "Earth Style: Earth clone wall."

I had managed to make two rock solid clones that stood before me that took the hit of the chain before they crumpled away and I was suddenly very fatigued. 'Dammit, stupid chakra' I had thought before, a flash of silver startled me and I fell backwards into the tree that would have become my grave.

The flash of silver had been Kakashi coming to save the day, and that he did. He had tied up the two chunin level ninja and set them up against the vine like tree. Before asking, no demanding Tazuna why two ninja were after him.

I had stared in shock at the words that came from Tazuna, that moron had almost gotten all of us killed, he should have told us this was a higher level missions.

I had wanted to go back to the village and let someone else take Tazuna home. But later on I would realize that a ninja persevered through even the toughest missions.

Kakashi had asked us if we wanted to go back, but Naruto didn't want to, he wanted to prove himself as strong.

He needed to show that he was just as strong as Sasuke, I understood that so I walked over to Naruto and told him I was all for continuing.

But I wasn't, I stood there wrapping Naruto's hand where he had been cut by the poisonous kunai of the now chained up chunin ninja. I had stared in silence and fear as Naruto's hand closed up unnaturally quick, before saying a quick "let's go" and with that we continued our journey to the land of waves.

We had travelled for about another hour before reaching a body of water that we had to cross. I once sat next to Naruto on our trip to the island that was supposedly located somewhere out in the water. It was nearly impossible to see and we had to be very quiet as we couldn't be seen by Gato's men. Gato was the man after Tazuna, he had wanted to stop trade to other countries so he could take over and take people's money. It had taken me a while but I eventually realized why Tazuna had lied. The land of waves was incredibly poor and he already spent most of his money on trying to finish the bridge for his town, I slightly admired him but was still pretty peeved he lied.

It had taken another hour to reach the island and once we got off the boat Naruto was back to his crazy self, throwing kunai at every little flutter of the trees and bushes.

Eventually seeing him about to kill a poor little bunny I had told him to maybe stop throwing his weapon around and just hold it in his hand in case something came at him from another direction. I mean it was totally possible.

Kakashi had reacted oddly to the poor little white rabbit breathing heavily on the ground and immediately told us to duck and drop to the ground.

I have to say what happened next, was something that I would relate all future missions to. A man black and white cameo cow-like pants came flying out of his hiding spot to stand on the large sword that had passed above our heads moments before.

This man was Zabuza Momochi, demon of the hidden mist one of the seven ninja swordsman of the mist. Now don't get me wrong when this was all happening I had no clue who this ass was, just that he scared me.

He had come to stand in front of us, Kakashi had told us to get in formation to protect Tazuna and Kakashi had started to fight Zabuza. I realize now that I don't know why Kakashi thought this man to be so dangerous, he fought many stronger people and came out much more successful than this fight.

In this fight I'm not sure if he meant for it to happen but he was caught in a trap, even with his special eye out for the world to see. The sharingan, the one dojutsu that I would come to hate.

The thing was too powerful for its own good and with Kakashi using it he should have seen that the water was full of chakra, seen that it had been a trap, but no the grand Kakashi of the sharingan, the copycat ninja could not see a simple trick as that.

That's why to this day I'm sure it was a test to help form a bond as a team and protect him together. Protect him we did, Sasuke and Naruto created a diversion to get Zabuza's mind off of the water prison and made him release the jutsu, allowing Kakashi to be freed and Sakura and I stayed to watch Tazuna.

I know we didn't really help at all in this instance but I had been almost out of chakra and would have just been in the way and Sakura was still almost as weak as I was. She didn't know all the amazing things she does now back then. So just this once we had allowed the guys take care of the dirty work.


	4. 4-Improvement

Chapter 4- Improvement

The five of us had stepped back and watched Kakashi battle it out with Zabuza until three needles suddenly pierced his neck and Kakashi was conforming the frozen pace of Zabuza's heart.

I recall feeling the absence of certainty, I had felt it then that maybe something was wrong when the masked boy had grabbed Zabuza's corpse and took off back into the forest. But I didn't have long to dwell on my thoughts when Kakashi suddenly collapsed to the ground falling unconscious.

I have to say I had been proud of myself, I didn't scream or freak out I had just said "Well shit now we have to carry him". Yea seriously that's what I said I have no clue where that sarcasm came from but even to this day I'm pretty damn proud of that.

I had looked to Tazuna to pick up Kakashi and drag him to his home. Like hell I was going to try to pick up a full grown man, no matter how strong I liked to think I was.

It hadn't taken too long to reach Tazuna's house where Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter helped us fix Kakashi up in a bed before we all ate and went to sleep.

The next day found us sitting by Kakashi as he explained his thoughts that Zabuza wasn't dead and the boy in the mask was his accomplice. Naruto begged Kakashi to teach all of us some Jutsu to prepare for the future fight that would take place a week after, as it was likely Zabuza would be out of commission for just about a week.

Kakashi never did end up teaching us any jutsu, but he did teach us how to climb up a tree. Yea no that really doesn't sound cool at all to you but to me back then it was amazing. Defying the laws of gravity and walking vertical up a tree with no hands was astonishing. That afternoon found all of us standing by trees with a kunai, ready to mark our progress.

Sakura had immediately ran up the tree showing her astounding chakra control, the boys were pretty jealous that all they could manage was a simple foot or two before they dropped back to the ground.

Me, well I was the last one to try the exercise I knew my chakra control was fairly good because using the Earth Style: Clone Wall jutsu required it, I mean I did have to transfer my chakra into the dirt and mold it into a copy of myself. But back to my attempt, I had been pretty scared of falling and hurting myself so I had settled on just one foot on the tree to see what it felt like when the chakra was moved to a certain spot in the body.

To be honest it was the most exhilarating thing to realize I was actually improving, I remember feeling the chakra in my feet and I started to ascend the tree, vertically.

I slowly made my way to the top before settling on the tree branch as I started to feel dizzy. I had thought 'damn I'm already out of chakra'. I had stayed up there for a while before Kakashi had boasted about Sakura and me, saying we were better than the Uchiha and had a better chance at becoming Hokage.

Sakura had told Kakashi to shut up and jumped down from her branch landing next to Kakashi as they looked at me in question "Why aren't you coming down" Sakura had called up.

I felt ashamed at my predicament but I still yelled "I-I ran out of chakra I don't think I can get down without falling" I had looked down folding my hands together I had felt like such a disappointment. But Kakashi had walked up the tree I was in and helped me down, I had honestly expected him to be annoyed but he told me with what I assumed was a smile as his face was obscured by his mask "You have chakra control down, we just need to work on your reserves".

After that I wasn't assigned to guard Tazuna, only Sakura was. No I was assigned to some chakra help with Kakashi. He had taken me a little away from where Sasuke and Naruto where training and had me tell him what it felt like when I was low on chakra, he had told me he needed to make sure it was actually chakra exhaustion and not something worse, like my chakra pathways being blocked.

I had explained that I felt dizzy and tired, feeling like I would fall over but the feeling would pass quickly and I would go back to feeling fine, just without the majority of my chakra.

Kakashi had looked at me before laughing, like I remember him just start laughing so hard saying that yes that was chakra exhaustion but the feeling of returning back to normal was chakra filling back up.

And that was the moment I learned I had normal chakra reserves and my body just produced chakra quickly. Yea, I was pretty dumb when I was 14.

He had asked me to produce my clones and show him how solid they were becoming "Earth Style: Earth Clone Wall" I had yelled aware that Sasuke and Naruto had abandoned their own training to watch what I was doing. After I had the hand signs done and my command spoken 10 clones popped up from the ground in a wall surrounding me.

I had been shocked, 10 clones I had produced 10 clones I spun around with a happy yell looking at how perfect my clones had looked.

After that moment of happiness I looked to Kakashi waiting for him to see how sturdy they were. I was proud when the kunai he had thrown at one bounced off slightly before sinking into the ground.

"Yes!" I shouted before saying "sorry that was loud" I had been so happy I felt the slight dizziness and fatigue but it quickly went away as my chakra had been replenished. I had actually made 10 clones that was a new best. My fun was squished as Kakashi said "Make 10 more, while keeping the other ten strong"

I had stared at him like he was crazy but I yelled "Earth Style: Clone Wall" and 10 more clones appeared but I had almost fallen to the ground as the fatigue hit me once again, but much stronger as I was using chakra to create more clones while maintaining the ones I had already made.

But once again the kunai bounced off the clones and into the ground. "10 more!" Kakashi said and once more I found 10 more clones surrounding me. I didn't see much after that but I did see Naruto and Sasuke's shocked faces before my world had turned black as I had lost too much chakra at once.

I had found out that I had been unconscious for three hours. I cursed Kakashi I had never passed out before that ass decided to push my chakra too far. I sat up seeing that I was alone and headed to the kitchen where I heard everyone chatting.

I walked behind Kakashi and hit the back of his head pretty damn hard. I was pissed "What the hell man, you totally knew that was going to happen" he just looked at me while he rubbed the back of his head "You could have said no" I just gave him the nastiest look I could muster before sitting down at the table grabbing a bowl of delicious food.

Seriously to this day I still have not gotten used to the food we eat on missions, it's gross. I looked around noticing two boys were missing. 'They must be out training still.' I thought when suddenly they barged their way in grabbing copious amounts of food shoveling it in their mouths, food flying everywhere.

It was incredibly gross when they threw up everything they had just eaten calling their food intake a competition. I had laughed when Sakura smacked their heads saying "don't eat if you're just going to just throw it all up" I had a feeling she had seen some shit when she went with Tazuna to the bridge he was building. Though my mood changed when she suddenly asked about the torn picture on the wall. Yes Sakura was pretty smart most of the time but I slammed my head into the palm of my hand when I realized she had no common sense, at all. I realized everyone had turned to stare at me and my face started to feel warm, "continue" I had mumbled. That was when I hear the sad story of a man who sacrificed his life for the land of waves and little Inari Tsunami's young son.

The tale had made me want to cry. I remember feeling sorry for Inari and his family but the kid had gone a little too far saying we were all going to die. I mean at the least back then I would have been the only one to die, the rest of my team had some sense of ninja skills and come on, Kakashi was trained and he had already faced Zabuza before, may I remind you I think he had everything under control and he was merely testing us.

But forgetting that Inari had stormed out shortly after saying that and Kakashi had followed him. Naruto had disappeared back into the forest to train along with Sasuke. I had always thought those two would kill themselves with how much they trained back then.

The two had come back a few hours later stating they had reached to the top of their trees and abruptly fell the ground in a deep sleep.

I had laughed so hard going to grab Naruto and drag him up the stairs to his bed while Sakura had latched onto Sasuke to do the same. I dropped Naruto onto his bed and went to my own, Sakura gently laid Sasuke on his bed and she went to her own as well and with that we were out like a light.

The next morning we all geared up to head out with Tazuna to the bridge. All of us not including Naruto who had exhausted his chakra so much he was forced to sleep the day away.

We had arrived at the bridge seeing a lot of people lying there not moving. My eyes had widened and I had just been standing there staring. I mean sure I had seen corpses before, but not so many.

Zabuza and the masked boy had arrived and Sasuke had been shaking in excitement. He had sped off towards the masked boy so fast it was pretty unreal. Kakashi had told Sakura and me to guard Tazuna while he took on Zabuza. Watching the two fights was unreal and I had been in awe of how fast Sasuke was moving against the boy.

But suddenly the fight had a change of direction suddenly Sasuke was dodging the boys senbon and ice mirrors had sprung up and Sasuke was trapped. I had watched Kakashi try and reach Sasuke but it wasn't working, Zabuza said "Your fight is with me" and suddenly Kakashi was telling me to help Sasuke.

I didn't really know why because what could I have done. I actually showed myself what I could do and that was a lot more than I had thought.

I raced over to the ice mirrors taking my kunai to the ice in an attempt to break it. Yea that didn't work. I had only been trying for a few minutes when Naruto, showed up. That boy could be a real moron sometimes.

He outright said the jutsu he was using then somehow he had grabbed onto me and pulled us both into the cold hell that was the masked boys mirror jutsu. I had heard Kakashi briefly say that it was a kekkei genkai like that of the Uchiha's sharingan. But back then I was still confused about what that really was.

With all of us inside of the mirrors we were all being assaulted with senbon. I remember I had immediately tried my earth clone wall jutsu but I couldn't perform it, I had realized, without the earth. We had been on the bridge with earth too far out of my reach. But I had suddenly had an idea.

Wood was something directly from the earth, so I had smoothed my chakra into the wood below and created my own wall of wood clones. I remember seeing Sasuke look at me in shock for a moment before returning his attention to the fight at hand. I had watched him gain his Sharingan and his speed was increased, he had suddenly been able to see everything with those eyes of his, and they weren't even fully developed.

I had blocked most of the senbon with my wood clone wall but I started to feel the fatigue. I had collapsed onto the ground trying to maintain the few wood clones I had left when I watched Sasuke block a large amount of senbon headed for Naruto. He had spoken "My body moved on its own." What I had thought were his last words. After that everything happened so fast.

Naruto was slamming the masked boy out of the mirrors with this sinister chakra that radiated out of his skin. But he was snapped out of his anger as he saw who the person was, someone not familiar to me but familiar to Naruto. His name had been Haku Yuki, like Sasuke he was the last of his clan.

He had given us his tragic story of how his father had tried to kill him because of his kekkei genkai, the ability to use ice mirrors. He had told Naruto he was ready to die before something changed. Zabuza had almost been wiped out by a flash of light forming in Kakashi's right hand.

The chidori I would later find out was the lights name, and that it wasn't light at all, but lightening in a pure chakra form.

Immediately seeing what was to become of the man that had saved his life and had given him a reason to live, he flashed in front of Kakashi and suddenly Haku's life was no more.

Zabuza's life followed shortly after. He had killed Gato and it was just time for him to join Haku. And I was left feeling as if I was missing something huge. Sasuke had woken up, Sakura had cried in relief, the villagers had gathered with the help of Inari and we had all scared off Gato's men.

We had stayed in the land of waves for 3 weeks waiting for Tazuna to complete the bridge. Just before heading back to the hidden leaf we had stopped by the graves of Zabuza and Haku, where suddenly Naruto spoke "I will not be a tool, I will create my own ninja way. To help those around me and I won't go back on my word! Believe it!"

I had made my own ninja way that day too. I would help protect every one of my friends no matter how difficult it would be.

We left with Naruto and Inari in tears. Tazuna had stated that the bridge would be called the great Naruto Bridge, a bridge that would stand for a very long time.

We had made it halfway home when Naruto suddenly said "Hey Fei how did you use wood jutsu like that? It was so cool could you teach me?" he had looked so hopeful but then Kakashi had interrupted in surprise "Wood style?"

I had explained that I just added chakra to the wood like I had done with the earth jutsu and the wood moved to create a couple of clones. He had looked pretty serious when he said "Fei, Wood jutsu has only ever been used by Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage."

I had looked at him in shock I had used a pretty high powered jutsu and I didn't even realize it. I remember seeing Naruto and Sasuke look pretty jealous when they heard that but I didn't even care because I was stronger than I had thought.

I had been pretty happy for the remainder of the trip home, excited in the fact that possibly I could use this Wood jutsu for something else.

Kakashi had immediately brought me to old man Sarutobi after we arrived in the village. Old man Sarutobi had been quite shocked after hearing I could use a sort of wood jutsu so he had asked me to show him right there in his office.

I had created 5 wood clones that stood in a circle around me and I knew I over did it when I fell to the ground after I overused my chakra. It seemed that wood took a lot more chakra than earth.

I fell unconscious and didn't wake up until the next day. I woke up to a familiar white ceiling, recalling what had happened I still shouted in happiness.


	5. 5-Happy Chunin Exams

Chapter 5-Happy Chunin Exams

Time began to pass pretty quickly after the land of waves and suddenly it was my 16th birthday and I was left with the realization that I had been in this world for almost a year.

It hadn't really bothered me at the time, the fact that I had just taken to this life didn't seem too odd but I soon recognized that I was hiding my feelings from even myself and eventually that would cause problems; but that's a story for a later time.

Shortly after my lackluster birthday, team Kakashi was told we could participate in the chunin exams. Alone. Apparently it didn't matter if we competed as a team, or so Kakashi had told us.

Naruto had been pretty damn exited after hearing that ready to throw this fact into the red head we had run into just one day before.

Naruto and I had run into a boy terrorizing Old Man Sarutobi's grandson Konohamaru. The cute and slightly bratty child was being held up by a boy with a hood shaped into kitten ears who was threatening him with some colorful words. But he hardly looked threatening to me with that makeup and hood but I imagined Konohamaru was pretty terrified.

Naruto had immediately yelled to the boy "Stop" that did absolutely nothing but make the kitten boy look irate. Before I could have a hand in trying to stop the boy a girl about my age stepped up and stopped kitten boy, if only temporarily, who I learned was called Kankuro.

Awkwardly standing there listening to them fight was not the ideal situation but it was quickly changed when a rock smacked Kankuro in the face and Sasuke dropped down from the tree right in front of us. "Holy shit" I had thought because I could not for the life of me understand how he had been so silent to get in that tree and come out at the exact right moment. But my confusion was quickly thrown away when a small red headed boy that gave off an unappealing and frightening feeling dropped down from another tree close by.

The boy had been adorable yet terrifying. I remember feeling apprehensive when he started talking with a voice too deep and rough for a 13 year old. I mean really Naruto and Sasuke still sounded like pipsqueaks compared to this red head.

I had zoned out for a while thinking about everything unsettling about red head until I heard Sakura, "where the hell had she come from" I had thought, ask the girl whose name turned out to be Temari about something called the chunin exams. Which turned out to be the reason why they were all here. That was the moment we found out what the chunin exams were and that they would take place right there in Konoha.

That was the whole reason Naruto was jumping off the walls in excitement. I mean sure I was pretty excited but come on I was also scared out of my mind.

Kakashi had left after giving us the forms and the team dispersed leaving me to wander the village before realizing that I should probably get food. I had just been payed after all, from all those tiny missions we had been doing since the land of waves.

I had bought everything I needed to make dinner and set off for my apartment. But I didn't exactly make it to my home with my food. You see I was suddenly attacked by a random ninja who was trying to kill me. Now let me tell you that I had no clue this was Iruka trying to make sure I was ready for the exams so I did not go easy on him and frankly he didn't go easy on me. I never realized how badass of a ninja Iruka was until he kicked my ass.

I had been backhanded into a tree and I had been so mad suddenly that I felt the strength the try and use the wood jutsu. Yea it didn't work out all that well because when I had tried to inconspicuously take the tree I had smashed into, and move it to my advantage I immediately had lost my chakra and I fell to the ground feeling extremely pathetic. I had soon realized that moving something made out of wood was much harder than just creating my own out of earth and water.

As my chakra reserves slowly filled up I knew I had to make a move. The ninja was getting closer to where I had fallen and if I didn't do something quick my thoughts drifted to death. I had been such so afraid I built up earth and went with my gut feeling on what to say. "Rock pellet Jutsu" I had said quickly a clearly hoping to whatever god that it worked. It did just not exactly the way I hoped.

The earth I had built up was quickly formed into small circular pellets that were shot at the ninja. Now let me remind you I didn't know it was Iruka and I was in pain and scared, and those pellets hit his body so quick they went right through where they hit.

I had unintentionally created my own form of bullets and when Iruka lost his cover and his face was his again I felt the blood drain out of my face and my heart sank and I passed out thinking I had murdered the nice sensei from the academy.

I remember waking to my apartment with a sticky not next to my face. If I remember correctly it said " I hope you're feeling okay chunin exams start Thursday at 8 am, you have become a fine Kunoichi Fei I wish you luck -Iruka" I had felt happy that Iruka was okay but that thought flew away in a hurry as I saw the time, 7:50 am. I had dashed out of my apartment in my shorts pulling a shirt over my head running to the academy for the exam. I had run straight into the rest of team Kakashi who had sullen looks when they saw me and the immediately brightened up, well except for Naruto who blew up with "WHY ARE YOU SO LATE FEI THE EXAM STARTS IN 5 MINUTES KAKASHI SENSEI WOULDN'T LET US IN BECAUSE WE HAVE TO BE A FULL TEAM" I had leapt back away from Naruto afraid he would pummel me into the ground a bit confused as to why we had to go in as a team when Kakashi stated "Well now that your all here why don't you head in. But Fei could you hold on a second I need to speak with you."

I had a feeling that I knew what it was about as I felt the curious stares of the rest of my team as the trailed inside. Kakashi had stated "Fei I know your smart enough not to use your wood style, it's very dangerous as we don't know why you have the ability and you seem to become fatigued when you use it. By the way Iruka told me you created something out of earth he has very heard of before. But let's discuss that later, good luck Fei" I had nodded and with that he pushed me through the door where people were settling into their seats ready for the exam to start.

I had been pretty shocked to hear it was written but I sat down next to the creepy red head who I still did not know the name of and listened to the proctor named Ibiki who was pretty terrifying. Ibiki stated that the exams would be ten questions the final being asked later when everyone was finished with the first nine, that anyone caught cheating three times would be disqualified as a team and would not become a chunin anytime soon.

He also said that our whole team had to pass and with that he told us all to start and I began looking at the questions being asked. "Fuck" I had thought I only know half of these at the most, poor Naruto he must be freaking out inside. I knew Sasuke and Sakura at least had the majority in the bag but damn Naruto never did well in the math and strategy classes. I knew in that moment I would have to do something or risk our team having to wait until next year to even be considered for the exams. I had finished the questions I understood and formed a plan in my mind the jutsu that I could use was earth based so why not write the answers down and put it into a small earth ball and roll it to Naruto allowing it to open up with the answers inside.

I followed my plan to a T but Naruto oh Naruto that boy was such a goof back then he looked at me and the answers and shoved them away mouthing he would figure them out himself. I had stared in horror with Sasuke and Sakura thinking that we were doomed.

So when the final question came up I was ready to throw in the towel when Ibiki stated that if we didn't all pass if there was in inkling of a thought that we would not pass that we would be dropped from being ninja as a whole.

I apparently had the same thought as Sakura and we both began to raise our arms to quit but then Naruto surprised everyone jumping up and slamming his hands to the desk yelling at Ibiki that there was no way that he would quit. I think everyone was in a state of shock when Ibiki stated that we would all be moving onto the next stage of the exams.

That shock was only increased when a purple haired Kunoichi crashed through the window yelling in excitement that she was the next proctor and the Ibiki had gone soft letting all us Genin through. Anko, the proctor then immediately led us to the gates of a huge forest, nicknamed the forest of death after all the people that end up dying in the vast shrubbery.

If I was scared before, I don't remember because when I heard we would be staying in this forest on some freaky hide and seek/ catch the flag game I almost passed out again. Damn I weak and cowardly back in the day.

So after hearing that and the tongue incident with the woman who looked far too old to be just a genin we gathered out scrolls and set off into the darkness the halo of trees offered.

Now let me tell you I was out pretty soon after entering the forest as I had been knocked over the head when the rest of my team had been facing away. I do not remember much except waking with an extremely painful headache next to Sasuke and Naruto who also seemed to be passed out.

I had noticed Sakura fighting a few ninja and raised to me feet to help her out. I had yelled a quick "Earth wall jutsu" not bothering to whisper as a wall rose between Sakura and the ninja and the ninja rammed straight into the wall not having enough time to stop. Now that was damn right comical if I do say so myself but I guess Sakura didn't think the same when I burst out into laughter trying to fight away the horrible feeling I had in my stomach that something bad had happened while I was out and she glared at me stating that it was not the time to be laughing.

With two out of three ninja incapacitated Sasuke woke up and attacked the last one all the while having bizarre black marks making their way down his arms and across his face. He almost killed the ninja and Sakura and I knew that my gut feeling was right.

Something was incredibly wrong and I was such a loser unable to help in anyway as my chakra reserves may have been growing at the time I still lost most of it trying to simple jutsu's. I had watched in horror as Sasuke became a different person and then stopped all together collapsing saying he was sorry to Sakura.

In that moment there were people that I hadn't noticed until then, Shikamaru Nara and his team and a long haired boy and his team were not far away from the scene and I was so scared I had thought maybe they were going to attack us so I grabbed the unconscious Naruto and walked away stating that Sakura and Sasuke should follow along. I wanted to get as far away as I could.

They had somehow achieved in gathering both the earth and heaven scroll and we could now leave. We had reached the building shortly after night fall after Naruto had finally woken up from his pain induced sleep. I had learned on the way to the tower that they had been attacked by who they had thought had been me but was actually an impostor named Orochimaru a snake like man who had slammed Naruto into a tree and bitten Sasuke creating some sort of seal in his neck. I shivered being pretty thankful I had missed the fight thinking I probably would have been killed.

Upon reaching the tower Naruto unrolled the scrolls while the rest of us shouted "NO" but it had turned out to be the right thing to do as Iruka ah Iruka, I felt so guilty when I saw him with the bandages still on his arms from my earth pellets jutsu. I had ran up to him giving him a huge hug saying I was glad he was alright and saying a quick thank you before standing next to my team as Iruka explained the saying on the wall an oath that all chunin should follow.

We had been allowed out the forest and found that we had been the last of the teams to arrive, yea pretty pathetic. But we also learned that there would be a preliminary challenge as there were still too many genin participating.

The preliminary would work to weed out the weak and those who passed would go on to the real final in a months' time.

Seeing as there was an odd amount of genin someone was going to have to participate in two fights. Yea that lucky fight that determined who would participate twice was my fight. Whoever won fought again at a later time. I somehow ended up going first against this creepy girl from the sound village. I never learned her name but she was scary.

Tall, not as tall as my 5'8 height but she also had muscle, something I lacked as I hadn't been a ninja for all that long. I had walked timidly down to the center of the arena as everyone else migrated to the top of the stairs to watch my fight. This was the moment things changed. I felt a sense of foreboding when the girl moved her arms and suddenly a screech only I seemed to be able to hear filled the arena and I was left in a fetal position on the ground screaming in pain as my ears leaked blood from my broken eardrums.

That bitch had broken my eardrums but I guess that really worked for my advantage. I couldn't hear much of the high pitched noise anymore the blood and ringing drowned out any sound I heard before, I had used that to my advantage as she walked over to me, I knew she was going to kick me and check if I was down for the count. But as she walked towards me I hid my hands and did the signs for my wood pellet jutsu.

I don't know how I managed to choose a place for them to form but they formed behind her and suddenly sped off... right towards her heart and within seconds she was dead and I had won the match.

But it didn't feel like wining, I hadn't meant to kill her I really hadn't, just incapacitate her and win the match. But there I was standing, no kneeling over her body frozen in shock as the medical ninja came to grab her body. I was escorted by an arm I recognized as Kakashi's and I was left to stand next to my team who stared in shock at what I had done. But Naruto broke the spell by yelling "YOU WON FEI IM SO PROUD OF YOU" that definitely lifted my spirits but I looked around, I was the first person to kill someone at this year's exams I was a killer.

"I was a killer" that thought kept coming back even after Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto finished their fights. Even when I learned the cute long haired boys name from the forest, Neji Hyuuga. It continued when he tried to kill his cousin. Even when I met his teammates Tenten and bowl head Lee. It continued when I met Guy, Kakashi's rival from childhood and an older copy of Lee.

That continued until it was my turn again. Before I walked off they gave me shouts of encouragement as Sasuke had returned with Kakashi after his little trip to the hospital, Kakashi pulled me aside and said "Fei its okay-" but before he could continue I threw myself into his arms hugging him with all my might before I let go and ran back down to fight.

This wasn't like my first fight I knew I wasn't going to win. I was going against the red headed boy I learned was Gaara. The one who had just most likely ruined bowl head boy Lee's chance at ever being a shinobi again. I was scared and my teammates were scared for me.

They had witnessed the devastation caused by Gaara. I was scared and the boy's blood-lust could tell. I couldn't even scream before his sand hit me and I was thrown into the wall.


	6. 6-Pervy Sage

Chapter 6-Pervy Sage

I was disoriented to say the least. Being thrown into a wall head first hurt like a bitch. I somehow managed to stay conscious and stood up only to be thrown in the air by the sand the red head was controlling. I felt the fear rush through me and I acted through instincts, instincts I had no idea I possessed.

I had defied Kakashi and the Hokage in that moment. Summoning the wood to do my bidding, with everyone watching, I know that it was stupid but I had felt that cowardly fear of death creeping upon my mind.

The wood somehow managed to work for me without the horrid fatigue I always felt and raced towards the next incoming wave of sand that was most likely going to rip me limb from limb.

I had smacked Gaara with the wall of wood, it had sent him tumbling to the other end of the arena and he laid still. I thought he was unconscious but he had started screaming and his sand rose up to form a cocoon around him.

I knew I had screwed up as I heard the gasps around the room as the wood I now controlled once again shot towards Gaara in the form of pellets, just like the earth pellets jutsu I had a feeling these would cause the same damage.

I didn't really know what I was doing in that moment, thinking back that my instincts had taken over completely and my thought was to survive and kill the target. I moved without actually being there, feeling like I had been watching a show. I vaguely remember Kakashi and his rival Guy standing in front of me stopping the attack and our fight had been stopped with the proctor Hayate stating it a draw, we would both be advancing.

I remember almost attacking Kakashi thinking he was my new target and being knocked out by Guy who had stepped up behind me. And then the world turned black and I was unconscious.

I had woken to a white ceiling, a familiar one at that. The hospital I had woken up in the hospital once again, the only difference was the blond hair sticking out of the blanket in a small chair next to my bed, and the white haired man wearing a mask snoozing with a porn book on his face.

I recall it taking a few minutes to remember their names. I mean I had been thrown into a wall and the floor. But at that moment I couldn't exactly remember what had happened after that.

But my thoughts had been interrupted when Kakashi shifted and his book fell to the floor and the noise woke him with a start. But Naruto kept snoozing under the blanket, oblivious to the world around him.

Kakashi turned his sleepy gaze to me and widened his visible eye slightly when I rose from the hospital bed and stumbled over to him and lobbed myself into his arms crying saying I couldn't remember what I had done but I knew it was bad.

I remember the warmth of his arms and they had made me feel better. I was terrified of what I had done, something I didn't remember, but the comfort he provided without speech helped me more than I could ever imagine. I pulled away from his huge and smiled through my tears thinking "Woah he's warm" I watched his eye watching me as I stood up and walked over to Naruto ruffling his hair watching him stand up in hurry and then collapse to the ground with a dizzy spell.

Ah those two definitely made me feel better, Naruto with his quirkiness and Kakashi who made me feel cared for. I was pretty glad I had friends who cared for me. I had sat back down on the bed and listened to Naruto recount the details of my fight and who I would be fighting in the finals in exactly one month time. Shino Aburame, a student I had graduated the academy with, he was nice enough and I felt fear race through me once again. What if I went berserk again, exactly like what Naruto told me, I didn't want to maim a nice person I knew on a slightly personal note?

Awkwardly I had felt a strong need to throw myself in Kakashi's arms once more, and oh I threw myself in his arms watching Naruto gap like a fish as I started spouting on about how scared I was that I would go crazy again, and I held onto Kakashi like a cat with claws hanging onto a pole. Now let me tell you I must have looked real dumb as I was almost Kakashi's height, 16, and I was acting like a scared baby. But Kakashi and Naruto said nothing as I blubbered on, well Naruto said that I was acting dumb and that I wasn't crazy just fighting for my life. I wish that at that point in time I knew about Naruto's demons the literal one and the not so literal ones, just so I could comfort him when the time came.

I had been released from the hospital in hours, apparently I only had slight bruised ribs so I was free to start training for the final exam. Kakashi had skittered away after I attacked him with my sloppy tears and hug stating Ebisu would be Naruto's sensei for the exam and that I was alone to find my own sensei as he was to be training Sasuke for the month in some secret technique, aka the chidori, that ass totally favored Sasuke over the rest of us I just knew it.

I had ditched Naruto behind after he started complaining about his sensei and found Sakura and Ino enjoying lunch so I decided to join them, team bonding and creating friends had been on my mind. I enjoyed a brisk lunch choosing to just listen as whenever I tried to talk Ino seemed to freeze up thus Sakura froze as well.

They were scared of me I knew it, I had killed someone and managed to survive against a ruthless Genin who had ruined Lee's chance of become a ninja just moments before my own match. I was a monster and they all knew it, hell I'm surprised Kakashi had even allowed me within five feet of him.

My thoughts had drifted as I walked towards the hot springs, I needed to get away from the people I had acquainted myself with, seeing their faces had made me upset.

I hadn't even stepped into the water when I heard a voice that sounded suspiciously like Naruto. Listening closely I could hear him shouting at someone saying "Your just a huge pervert, believe it!" and with that I had abandoned the warm water that was calling my name and walked towards Naruto's voice. Peering around the corner I found the knuckleheaded blonde and a tall older man that had long spikey white hair.

I hadn't meant to make myself known but when Naruto shouted "You were looking at my friend in the hot springs." I walked out and said "Excuse me you were looking at who?" Now let me remind you I was dressed in a bathing suit and a towel and Mr. Pervert was staring at me with a nosebleed while Naruto was shouting at him to look away. But Mr. Pervert kept on staring and then it dawned on me that I was half naked and my face turned red and I ran off to the changing rooms to put my clothes on.

I had walked back out to see Naruto still blabbing to the pervert now asking him to be his sensei. I had shaken my head walking towards them once more "Naruto thank you for protecting me, but why do you want such a pervert to be your sensei?" Naruto had stared at me for a moment pointing to the unconscious Ebisu laying on the ground

"This pervert knocked him out and now he has to be my sensei so I can beat Neji!" I had to laugh at the thought of what had happened before I showed up.

The pervert watching women in the bath and Ebisu along with Naruto show up and Mr. Pervert knocking him out. My laugh had caught the attention of Mr. Pervert and he had stated with a pervy grin.

"Well kid I would gladly train you if your pretty friend here helps out."

Naruto was about to agree for me when I yelled "Hell No! No way in hell are you using me to get what you want Naruto find someone else! I have to find a sensei that will show me how to…" I had broken off my speech thinking back to the way Sakura and Ino had stared at me when I tried to speak.

The fear of me, and with that I had frowned at Naruto and stalked off to my apartment thinking 'Shit, what am I gonna do. No one is going to want to train a monster like me' that was when my thoughts had turned pretty dark.

I kind of stayed in my room for a few days, leaving only for food before thinking 'No screw this, I feel like that pervert knows something about what's going on. He just showed up out of nowhere and if he is that big of a perv there is no way he would easily get caught like that. That man is up to something and I will find out what it is. And on the plus side maybe he can help me control that weird state I go into when I am afraid or in danger."

And with that I was walking down the street looking for a sign of the blonde knucklehead and that pervert. It had taken me longer than I had hoped to find them but when I did I was welcomed with a bizarre sight of a shirtless unconscious Naruto and the pervert standing over him. "I knew it" I had yelled before taking off towards the pervert thinking I was saving Naruto from…Something…Ehem.

But Naruto had regained consciousness yelling "wait Fei don't kill Pervy sage, he was helping me believe it!" I had spazzed out yelling "Naruto what the hell he was standing over you really creepily and, and I thought you were hurt!" My eyes had been pretty wide and Naruto was slightly scared as tears had formed in my eyes and Pervy man was scooting away from me. I-I'm sorry Naruto your one of my best friends I-I don't know what I would do without your knuckle headedness on team Kakashi"

Naruto had quickly stumbled over to me pulling me in for a hug as Pervy man sat back and watched waiting for this heartwarming moment to be over. Okay no he didn't actually wait very long 20 seconds at most and he was telling Naruto to stand on the water.

I watched in awe tears drying as Naruto quickly got up and stood on the water for a second before falling in "Hey Pervy Sage I actually did it" he was beaming and 'Pervy Sage' said once you can manage longer you can leave. Man Naruto was deflated in seconds and he stood up to try again.

Meanwhile I had turned to the pervy man. "What's your name?" I had questioned 'Jiraiya the toad sage" My eyes had widened at that "Woah, woah wait Jiraiya as in the Jiraiya the person who write the Make out books?" Jiraiya had obviously not expected me to know him through that means as his nose leaked blood once again as he most likely had thought about me reading them.

When I had realized this I had shook my head yelling "No, no not me not me Naruto and I's sensei reads them! He literally doesn't go anywhere without bringing them along!" He had this look of disappointment when I said that I felt bad so I stated "Okay, they look interesting Pervy sage but I'm really not old enough to read them, and our sensei won't let them out of his sight so, maybe in 2 years when I'm 18 I'll read them!" He had looked happy before he realized I had said 'Pervy Sage' "No, not you too!" he withered to the ground.

I had laughed before becoming serious once more "Jiraiya, do you think you could train me too, I'm as bad as Naruto is most of them time but I do have a bit of a weird power." I knew I had peaked his interest as he jestured for me to go on.

I felt like I could trust him with this information as I saw he didn't have the hatred in his heart many shinobi had so they could use everything they learned for their advantage. I could tell he honestly wanted to help with Naruto so I told him all about the Wood Jutsu I could use and what happened when I was afraid and in danger. I could tell by the look on his face that he knew what I was talking about but was shocked to hear it. I had asked him but he refused to say anything except "Focus your chakra into your feet but make sure its fluctuating the water moves so move with it"

I knew I would get no answers so I went and stood next to the shaky Naruto who was cold but held the determination to keep trying. We trained for hours and by the end of the day me and Naruto held the ability to walk on water.

Naruto had passed out the night before due to chakra exhaustion and I had been feeling pretty woozy so I stumbled to my apartment finding Kakashi sitting in front of my door.

Okay no that isn't true I didn't actually see him and I tripped right over him and within seconds my fuzzy mind shut down and I was sleeping on Kakashi. No I do not actually remember all of this just the tripping over Kakashi but oh he made it known that I fell asleep on him and he had to carry me into my room and put me to sleep.

What happened next was due to my sleepy mind. Kakashi had told me that I had refused to let go of his arm and thus the gray haired porn reader was laying in my bed with me cuddling him seeking his warmth in the cold room. I mean really Kakashi you are a grown man who was ten times stronger then me back then you could have easily slipped out and left but noooo, you decide to sleep in a 16 year olds bed.

So yes when I woke up to see his masked face inches away I freaked kicked him in the back and listened to the rough snort of pain as his ass met the hardwood floor.

"Fuck Kakashi what the hell" I had mumbled before falling back to sleep. I didn't get far into my attempt at sleep before I had realized Kakashi had been in my bed and I flew up peeking over the edge to see the white haired man sleeping on the floor.

"Kakashi! WHAT THE HELL MAN" I had screamed and he jolted up smiling "Morning Fei, I came over last night to see if you found a sensei but you tripped and passed out" I snarled at him then "SO YOU THOUGHT IT BEST TO STAY IN MY BED" that was when the smile disappeared and he stated

"You wouldn't let me leave, Sasuke is probably waiting for me so I should go" and he was gone and I was left raging.

When I met up with Naruto and Jiraiya I was a little less steamed. Today was summoning jutsu practice. Yea this was one of the easiest jutsu's I had performed. I don't really know why it was so easy but as soon as I had sealed the jutsu marking with my blood yelling "Summoning jutsu" in sync with Naruto a little puff ball of a puppy stood in front of me while Naruto summoned a tiny tadpole.

My summon had spoken to me "Hello mistress I am Kuroki what can I do to help thee." I had almost passed out from the utter cuteness this little puppy provided before he growled at me "Mistress please refrain from thinking I am cute I assure you I am in training to be a top guard dog!" My eyes had widened at that 'this dog read my thoughts what the hell' "I'm sorry Kuroki" and with that my summon poofed away at my will.

Naruto had stared in shock before yelling "Ah Fei you, I will summon something huge before you believe it! Whoever summons the largest toad or dog buys dinner!" and thus began our race. Jiraiya watched with a laugh as I summoned larger and larger dogs and Naruto couldn't go past the tiny tadpole.

The sun had begun to set and me and Naruto were tied a dog the size of a small building named Sina stood in front of me with a slight grin. I had thought with my own grin 'my summons are the best I seem to get along great with them, Naruto is trapped with stuck up toads'

I guess Jiraiya was pretty tired with our shenanigans so he decided to try something else. Pushing us off a cliff. Yep you read that right, he shoved me and Naruto over a cliff shouting "Summon or else you die" I have to say I froze I froze like a popsicle in ice and Naruto just got better and by the time I was half way from the bottom I knew I had to save us. That must have been Naruto's thoughts as well because we had both yelled "Summoning Jutsu!" and we were met with a giant orange toad and a giant black dog.

It was rather funny with the way they seemed to know each other. My summon. Hotara the king of hounds and Naruto's, Gammabunta king of toads. We had shouted in excitement as we leaped down from their head and they proofed away with a yell that they needed to find Jiraiya.

Naruto and I had immediately passed out after they left and my last thought was 'Chunin finals tomorrow'


	7. 7-Final Round of Death

Chapter 7- Final Round of Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I only own Fei and her dogs.

I would also like to thank Marie Yoshina, for the idea of putting a little Gaara and Fei interaction.

I had awoken to the sound of Naruto screeching about the chunin exams. We had slept through the night and they would begin in under an hour. Hearing that I had sprung from the bed and screeched along with Naruto before running out of the room intending to go to my apartment and get ready for the exam.

Yes, yes alright I was actually planning on staying locked up but I ran into Gai and his students sans Lee who was still in the infirmary.

Gai was very insistent grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the arena even though I was stuttering out a wait no trying to get away. My actions were fruitless as I was dragged right down to the waiting area for the participants. I was left standing with Neji as Tenten and Gai made for the stands to watch Neji who had been chosen to go first.

I had heard a commotion from behind me turning to see Naruto and Shikamaru make their way in. Well Naruto was sprinting towards the center of the arena as his and Neij's fight was about to be underway. I looked at Shikamaru momentarily before I shoved my way through to the front of the group to watch Naruto and Neji.

I have to say even after seeing Naruto's training I was still skeptical about the thought that Naruto had more than a sliver of a chance. But he was my teammate and I knew Sakura had faith in him as I heard her shouting from the stands. I was proven that I should always believe in my teammates as Naruto eventually gained the upper hand in his fight and Neji fell for his trick.

Naruto was declared the winner only moments later and I couldn't help the whoop of joy that escaped my mouth grabbing Naruto in a hug as he walked by on his way to the med ninja that was there to fix wounds from the fights.

Eventually it was Shikamaru turn with Temari, the blonde sand ninja that had managed to thoroughly beat Tenten in the preliminaries. The fight was utterly boring though as Shikamaru forfeited and then it was supposed to be Sasuke and Gaara's turn but they had yet to arrive so they immediately skipped to mine a Shino's fight.

I had been pretty scared but when there was a sudden swirl of leaves and a tall silver haired jounin and a longer haired Sasuke showed up I felt relieved thinking I would have one more match to watch before my turn.

My hope was shattered as they decided to just go on with mine and Shino's match but man I was ready to forfeit before Sasuke told me I had better win cause he was not going to be on a team with a loser who won preliminaries but not the final match.

That definitely lit the fire in my heart and I decided I wasn't going to drop out of this fight so with Kakashi and Sasuke up in the stands I was left to fight.

'This was it' I had thought 'this is what I've been training for'. And with that the fight began. Shino had an odd jutsu his bugs. They seemed to live inside his body and they stole the chakra of whatever they latched on to.

I knew this would be a long distance fight it, had to be. So I decided I would try summons. Perhaps they would be able to fight his bugs and I could just send them back before the dogs were completely out of chakra.

Yes, I know that it was cruel to use my summons that way but I was still afraid and I lacked the momentary better judgement and with that I summoned Kura, Kuroki's mother and Hanno a larger wolf hound that held a scar from his temple to his snout.

I whispered to Hanno to try and distract the bugs while Kura and I ran from the side, having Kura distract Shino as I got closer. I knew without a doubt that I shouldn't use the wood jutsu so I went for the better alternative Earth jutsu. I decided I would try out a new jutsu that I was learning before shouting "Earth style jutsu earth destruction" and the earth under Shino's feet disappeared and he fell down into the hole I had created, dust flying up.

Shino's bugs had immediately went to swarm me but Kura fought them off. His bugs were draining Kura's chakra so I had to send her back and the bugs went for me.

In that moment I was beyond scared, bugs weren't my favorite and I had a storm race towards me. Using substitution was my only option but I had yet to work out the right chakra distribution so when I used it I collapsed to my knees, exhausted.

My new jutsu combined with summons, a substitution and my chakra reserves low after training the day before had drained me of chakra and I was feeling pretty lousy so I yelled "I forfeit" watching as Shino stood out of the hole I create. I knew he must have been angry but after I collapsed into darkness I couldn't really care.

When I awoke I was laying next to some medical ninja who immediately stated I was fine, just low on chakra. I had thanked them before staggering up the stairs to meet with Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi.

I reached the section they were sitting in and stood next to Kakashi who had turned to me questioning "I didn't know you had dog summons."

But before I could answer Sakura stated "Yea Fei, I've never seen you summon before. I was worried because Shino has those chakra draining beetles and no offence Fei but you don't seem to have a high chakra reserve."

I sighed before I replied "I had a little help with summoning from Naruto's temporary sensei, to be honest I was scared because I thought I was going to run out of chakra way before I did. That's why I forfeited I would have passed out and been helpless if Shino decided to keep attacking." I waited a moment before asking "Hey, where's Naruto, I thought he was up here?"

A few seconds ticked by and before anyone could answer Naruto came bolting into the room with Shikamaru stating that something was wrong with Gaara and that was when screams were heard from the arena. We all watched in shock as Gaara screamed from his cocoon of sand. 'Oh shit' I had thought before things got crazy.

A smoke bomb had gone off near the Kage area and seconds passed and the majority of the spectators had fallen asleep. I had looked around seeing Sakura the only one sitting down awake. "Genjutsu" I stated watching as feathers flew down from the ceiling, Sakura shouted "Kai" and the genjutsu began to dissipate.

I had yelled Kai as well but it did not necessarily work and I had started to feel sleepy when Sakura grabbed my arm stating "Kai" once more and with her chakra bringing a shock to my chakra network the genjutsu was stopped.

I had looked around wondering what the hell was happening. There were crashing sounds from outside the arena and shouts of anger. I had watched as a large wall of chakra was brought up around the Kage area and half jounin that managed to repel the genjutsu begin to run towards it in hopes of saving all the village leaders inside.

While the other half began to fight the ninja that began spilling into the stands. A ninja from the sound village attacked me and despite my lack of chakra I snapped a piece of rock at his face and he was knocked unconscious.

I looked behind me to see Kakashi watching what seemed to be Sasuke run up the wall of the arena and chase after Gaara and his siblings in an attempt to stop them.

I watched as Kakashi spoke to Sakura about waking Naruto and Shikamaru and go after Sasuke and the sand siblings. Smashing his fist into the stomach of a sound ninja that tried to take him by surprise Kakashi turned to me and told me to go with them.

Sakura had walked over to Shikamaru and Naruto and I noticed something peculiar.

Shikamaru wasn't sleeping, his chakra signature wasn't calm like Naruto's.

He was faking it and I had felt a flash of rage before realizing this was Shikamaru we were talking about, he was so lazy he probably wanted to be left out of the fight.

Shaking my head I had walked towards them and Kakashi as he began to summon his ninja hounds. Pakkun appeared slightly sleepy looking and Kakashi told him to track Sasuke's scent. I remember looking at Kakashi in awe as he had the same type of Summons I used and when Pakkun turned to me in surprise stating "You're a Yamasaki?" I had nodded slightly in shock at him knowing my last name before I realized he said "a Yamasaki"

"Wait, how do you know my name? What do you mean by a Yamasaki?" but I was ignored as Pakkun grabbed onto Sakura's leg and stated for us to get a move on. I was still slightly in shock and I looked at Kakashi a moment before jumping after Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Pakkun.

We hadn't been in pursuit long when Pakkun stated "Someone is following us, I daresay it's a group of sound ninja."

We all had a look of irritation when Shikamaru stated "I'll stay behind and hold them back, buy you guys a little time."

Naruto without a thought nodded and he took off once more with Pakkun leaving me and Sakura to look at Shikamaru and say "Good luck" before following the knucklehead and Pakkun.

Naruto had sped up and was far ahead Sakura and I and caught up with Sasuke and Gaara moments before we did. Sasuke was laying on the ground seemingly in pain.

There were marks from the cursed seal given to him by Orochimaru that were causing him pain and Sakura had knelt by his side to perhaps take away his pain.

Naruto was nearby yelling at Gaara "Who are you? What do you want with the leaf village?" Naruto was obviously getting angry and his face was changing to something truly terrifying.

Gaara's face and his body had changed to that of a sand colored beast that held a scary look in his eyes. I remember it feeling like the battle of two monsters over good and evil.

Gaara had turned his attention back to Sasuke even though Naruto was yelling at him and advanced on him, and unintentionally Sakura and I as we were sitting close to Sasuke.

Naruto had yelled "Run, get away!" before Gaara charged but upon reaching us Sakura stood up and yelled "Stop!" with a fierce look in her eyes.

Gaara had halted slightly upon the look on Sakura's face and rather than impale her with his tail made of sand grabbed her and smacked her into the tree right above us with his arm.

"NO!" I had shouted and the rage I had been feeling the whole time I stood there watching what was happening began to grow and I felt the feeling of not being in charge of my body.

That strange out of body experience had come about once more and I watched as my arm was held out and the trees near by shot up to hit Gaara in the face sending him back a few steps.

I watched as Naruto feeling the same rage charged at Gaara only to be swatted into a tree and slumped down seemingly unconscious. I had been so incredibly angry I had sent a wall of wood right at the unsuspecting Gaara who had turned to fight Naruto, forgetting about me.

The wall had hit him and sent him even farther away and Naruto managed to stand up.

He must have had a plan as he stepped back quickly from the approaching Gaara who had an even angrier face on him and my body was returned to my control.

I wavered a bit after leaving the out of body experience, watching as Naruto summoned Gamakichi, the small toad from the summoning exercise just one day before.

By the look on Naruto's face that was obviously not what he expected to summon and gave a cry of frustration.

Despite the situation I couldn't help but chuckle at the look on his face before watching Gaara, who had an angry look on his face yell at Naruto "You either truly fight me or your pink haired friend will be squished to death"

My face had paled watching Sand shuriken fly at Naruto who shielded Gamakichi.

Seeing as Naruto was momentarily distracted Gaara used that moment to further his transformation.

For a while I had thought that maybe it was some sort of shapeshifting jutsu formed with his sand but later on I realized that there were things in this world, demons who were sealed in poor little children in an attempt to stop their rampaging.

I watched as his whole body was growing and he stood taller than before. I ran at Naruto yelling "Shadow clones, hurry!" and with a flurry of movement just about a hundred Naruto's and fifty clones of my own swarmed up at Gaara who just like before swatted them away and with a ton of poofs they were gone.

But Naruto had apparently planned this as an explosive Shuriken hit Gaara's tail and before he could swat it away it exploded. Naruto was thrown towards Sasuke who had come out of his unconsciousness and caught Naruto but I on the other hand flew towards a rock that was jutting out of the ground.

The rock had been quite sharp and before I realized what I was doing I had summoned Sina who stopped my decent towards the ragged rock. I smiled yelling a quick thank you to Sina as she caught my shirt with her teeth and set me on the ground.

I watched as Sina looked around asking "What is going on Fei? Is, is that what I think it is?" she looked at Gaara with a slight look of fear "Fei, you should stay away from him. That child is a monster like no other."

I had tilted my head slightly in question before Gaara roared in anger at hearing her words. I quickly unsummoned Sina and ran off towards Naruto and Sasuke who was yelling at Naruto "Dammit Naruto let me handle it! Go help Sakura."

Naruto shook his head stating "No, I'm gonna be the hero this time! We have more in common than you would think." and ran off towards Gaara once more.

I had been confused for a moment before remembering Sasuke had saved Naruto back during the fight against Haku in the Land of Waves.

I watched as Naruto shouted "I'm going to save those that are precious to me!" and with that a weird chakra shape surrounded Naruto, it felt the same as the strange chakra that appeared during the Wave mission and I knew that the same thing was happening to Naruto, happened to Gaara.

Those two seemed to have a weird connection. Gaara had said while talking to Gaara at the beginning of this fight that he was always so alone and that he was jealous of those that surrounded Naruto.

I held an arm in front of Sasuke stating "Let them fight Sasuke. Naruto needs to do this." Sasuke huffed and walked towards Sakura, attempting to release her from Gaara's sand.

Whatever chakra Naruto was exuding gave him a high jump in the amount of Shadow clones he could create and there were near 2,000 clones jumping in waves at Gaara, and it looked like Naruto was on the edge of winning the battle.

But Gaara's anger at the thought of losing caused him to really complete his transformation this time around. He grew much larger than the surrounding trees and stood creating a menacing shadow over the four of us.

He roared louder than ever causing birds to flock in large numbers from the trees. His roar was a warning as he sent a wave of sand at Naruto and attempted to encase him in it. I watched in horror as this looked like what Naruto had explained to be the cause of Lees injuries.

But before Gaara could completely enclose Naruto, the strange orange chakra reared up again and Naruto managed to summon Gamabunta, the toad that had saved him from falling to his death when Jiraiya had thrown us over the cliff.

Naruto yelled down to me, "Fei, think you have enough chakra to summon that giant dog?" I grinned and once again despite the lack of chakra I felt I summoned Hotara and stood on his back.

"Hey, who the fuck decided to summon me?" he turned his head to me who had been standing on his back before huffing angrily

"Who the fuck do you think you are child? You are certainly not worthy of summoning me!" he growled before turning to Gamabunta who was having a similar conversation with Naruto.

Gamakichi, who I had forgotten was still summoned yelled to Gamabunta "Hey, Dad! He's a pretty okay guy! Saved me when that creep tried to kill me!" he pointed at Gaara who was quickly approaching.

My mind was stumped 'That tiny toad is his son?' I had thought before watching as Gamabunta agreed to help Naruto turning to Hotara "Mind helping out old friend?"

Hotara grunted a little before nodding "Fine, but only for you Bunta." He growled once more "You so owe me" Gamabunta nodded before pulling a giant sword out told Naruto to hold on as he ran towards Gaara's giant Tanuki form and cut of his right arm as Hotara didn't even bother telling me to hold on ran for Gaara's left arm and swiftly bit it off.

Gamabunta, slightly winded from the strength it took to cut off Gaara's arm jumped back with Hotara away from Gaara.

He obviously thought Naruto was really trying this time and slightly pulled himself out of the sand Tanuki's forehead.

I had watched in silence as Gamabunta and Hotara explained they had seen this technique before, but only those who had an extra soul could even try to attempt it.

That was when it hit me. Naruto and Gaara both had a strange extra chakra they could use.

I had learned about tailed beast from a book I had read during those few months in the academy.

Gaara only had one tail so he was the one tailed beast. I still didn't quite know what was held within Naruto but I had been glad to finally know what was going on with them and why Naruto felt such a strong connection to him.

'If Gaara was still technically in control did this technique mean the true beast was about to revealed' I had thought to myself.

That was exactly what had happened as Gaara fell forward and a new more sinister roar came from deep within the sand Tanuki.

He swiped his tail at Gamabunta and Naruto and they flew back and the tailed beast turned his attention to Hotara and me. He slashed his claws at Hotara who used his fangs to stop the attack.

With no time to prepare for a second attack The one tailed beast smacked me off of Hotara's back and I was once again sent flying. Though this time a lacked the chakra to summon Sina.

I accepted my fate as the tree I was on path to hit came closer, I however was pleasantly surprised as Hotara flashed his paw out and caught me in his grip seconds before I would have collided painfully with the hard wood.

Gamabunta and Naruto showed up next to Hotara "Fei, are you okay?" Naruto shouted from Gamabunta's back

"Yea, I'm fine Naruto. What do we do next?" I questioned Gamabunta stated "I'm afraid being a toad I lack the right offensive parts" at our questioning glance Hotara decided to pipe in "He lacks the claws and fangs that beast and I have"

Naruto and I nodded a little embarrassed that we handed realized that. Gamabunta nodded to Naruto "If you could use that orange chakra you have to create a beast to match that Tanuki that would be very helpful"

Naruto nodded and yelled "You go it! Hey Fei, why don't you hop on!" He held his arm out for me to take and Hotara nodded stating "Go on, I want to leave anyway" he huffed out before popping away at my command.

I had grabbed Naruto's arm and heaved myself up onto Gamabunta's back and Naruto Channeled his chakra and a warm feeling spread as the orange chakra spread out in the shape of a large fox with nine tails.

I had stared in awe as I realized this must be the beast residing in Naruto. Gamabunta charged and he engaged the large Tanuki in a fight while Naruto leaped off of his back into the Tanuki's head.

I leaped off after him and watched him punch Gaara, waking him up and sending the tailed beast back into his body. Gaara looked frightened as he realized Naruto was standing just one foot in front of him and attempted to encase Naruto once more.

Naruto flared his orange chakra once more, and I began to wonder how much chakra he had. But as Naruto could only keep the chakra for a moment before Gaara used sand to hold his arms and legs down, I realized he was just about out of chakra.

I managed to get closer but sand wrapped around my legs and I couldn't move. I cursed Gaara and watched as he made the mistake of walking closer to Naruto. I watched as Naruto waited for Gaara to come closer and then head-butted him right in the face.

Yea, you heard that right Naruto's final move was a head-butt. But amazing enough it had the desired effect and Gaara's sand was losing height and we were all falling to the ground.

Gamabunta not bothering to help yelled at Naruto "I'll be going Naruto, I'm tired. You did a great job kid" and he was gone with Gamakichi. Somehow instead of landing on the hard ground we all managed to land on the tree tops and I watched as Gaara and Naruto looked at each other, and then leapt.

It was pretty comical as the two didn't manage a hit on each other instead landed on the ground about a foot away. I had leapt down to them as they collapsed in exhaustion.

Naruto, not having the energy to actually stand up, drags himself closer to Gaara who had begun to waiver and whimper at the thought of Naruto coming to hurt him.

I walked slowly over to the two and sat down right next to the defeated Gaara, and listened to Naruto speak "I understand your pain Gaara. The pain of being alone and outcaste from everyone. I was alone for so long, but I found people that accepted me. My teammates"

he nodded to me "People like Fei bring me hope. And if you ever try to hurt one of those people again I'll be forced to fight you again. I don't want to do that because you're the first person who has known this type of pain"

I nodded and spoke up "You were so alone, but you're not anymore" I nodded to Naruto "We will be your friends" and Naruto nodded as well and Gaara held a look of disbelief.

I stood up quickly drawing a kunai at the sound of people behind me but settled back down when I realized it was only Kankuro and Temari there to retrieve Gaara.

I smiled as Gaara apologized to them and began their trek back to the village. I had looked over at Naruto sighing before I realized I would have to be the one to carry him back to the village as Sasuke was picking up Sakura who had woken from her unconscious state.

I leaned down feeling slightly dizzy to pick up Naruto and with that we walked back to the village. Naruto had regained enough energy to walk about halfway through our walk and we had reached Konoha in a few minutes.

The air was somber and we had all been confused as to what had happened while we were out fighting Gaara. But when we spotted Kakashi and a group of jounin standing near someone's body Naruto took off in a run followed shortly by me.

I remember gasping in shock as we found Old man Sarutobi was dead. We had learned that Orochimaru, his old student was the one to kill him.

His funeral was held only a few days later and even the sky was weeping in sadness in the wake of his death.

Tears had stung my eyes as I stood next to Kashi and Naruto, who also happened to be holding back his tears. We walked by his coffin leaving flowers of respect and I was upset, he had accepted me into this village, not knowing where I was from and gave me a place to stay.

But now he was gone and I vowed revenge, deep in my mind I told myself I would kill Orochimaru one way or another, he caused everyone so much trouble. I had overheard Naruto asking Iruka why people sacrifice themselves and he had responded with "People sacrifice themselves to leave behind a legacy."

I had scoffed in anger before I walked away from the funeral with a determined ball of hatred pooling in my heart.


	8. 8-The Fifth Hokage

Chapter 8- The Fifth Hokage

One week had passed since the third Hokage's funeral and the village was in disarray searching for someone suited to be the next Hokage. I had been pretty upset but my anger had toned down after a few days and I was filled with worry that the village would be attacked.

I had been sitting with Naruto at Ichiraku's when Jiraiya walked in and proposed Naruto and I join him on the journey to find a woman who was to be the next Hokage. I had declined the offer and decided to stay with Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke.

I waved farewell to the knucklehead and Pervy sage and made my way to gather Kakashi and Sakura for a little training session. I had sensed Kakashi heading towards the little stream near the outskirts of the village and changed my direction. I had come upon a pretty frightening scene.

A tall blue man that resembled a fish, and a man who looked startlingly like Sasuke stood in the middle of the stream in front of Kakashi, and two other ninja I recognized as Hinata's Sensei Kurenai and Shikamaru's sensei Asuma.

I moved to hide behind a tree to watch what was going on but I only lasted a few moments before the tall fish like man pointed in my direction stating "Hey Itachi, some idiot thinks they can hide from us behind that tree."

Of course my eyes had widened and I realized that I hadn't even tried to mask my chakra. I slapped my forehead before moving out of my hiding place like an idiot.

The two ninja looked my way and the man named Itachi widened his eyes slightly, almost unnoticeable. He whispered what sounded like my name and turned back to the group of jounin hardening his eyes.

I had been very confused and I walked slowly so I was standing next to Kurenai and Asuma and watched what was happening. Kakashi was standing a little ahead using his Sharingan and suddenly shouted "Close your eyes!" as the man named Itachi looked at us with his own pair of Sharingan.

"No, way! You're an Uchiha" I had blurted out staring dumbly at Itachi who had sighed and looked away slightly before ignoring me and focusing on Kakashi.

I noticed momentarily that Kurenai and Asuma had both trusted Kakashi and closed their eyes. I however was the only moron who had not closed her eyes. I watched as Kakashi remained frozen for quite a while and I wondered what happened when Kakashi suddenly gasped and fell to his knees.

I rushed forward as Kakashi let out a pained groan and questioned "What are you doing here? Why are you here?"

I imagine he didn't expect an answer but Itachi spoke "We're looking for the legacy of the fourth Hokage"

I had been confused as the Hokage that died had been the third, I still did not know of the fourth Hokage and the sacrifices he had made to keep the leaf village safe.

The two came closer as Itachi stated "Kill them Kisame, do not hurt the young one" and suddenly a whirlwind came jumping right in front of us and Gai appeared holding a ferocious look on his face. I had watched Itachi sigh and state "We do not need this fight to slow us down, come Kisame" and with that the two disappeared and Kurenai and Asuma opened their eyes to see Gai standing there.

I had turned to the three as Gai gathered up Kakashi "Who was that, and who are they looking for?" Once again I was left frustrated as they ignored me and started off for the hospital.

I had looked rather irritated but then I realized Kakashi was unconscious. Dashing after the jounin we entered the hospital where they put Kakashi in a room. Gai had stated "We should not tell Sasuke that Itachi has returned."

"Aha! So that ninja was related to Sasuke" before anyone could reply a nurse walked in and told us "Whatever Genjutsu was used was a very strong one. I'm afraid without a strong medical ninja, he may be this way for a while."

I had felt a rush of fear for Kakashi and was about to go after the two ninja when Sasuke burst in "What happened. What's wrong with him?"

Before anyone could answer him a ninja rushed into the room shouting "Is it true! Did Itachi Uchiha return and he's after Naruto!?"

Asuma and Gai glared at the ninja before he realized Sasuke had been in the room and squeaked slightly before disappearing. Sasuke had looked livid and dashed out of the room.

I looked at Gai and said "I'll go after him!" and with Gai looking like he had been about to protest I was out of the room and chasing after Sasuke. I had let my thoughts wander as I ran behind Sasuke 'Wait that man said he's after Naruto. Does that mean Naruto is the fourth Hokage's son?'

I had looked at Sasuke thinking 'Who is this Itachi to you, I thought your whole clan was dead' I had narrowed my eyes slightly when this thought came to mind.

An hour later we had arrived in a town that Naruto and Jiraiya were within and asked around before finding the room they were staying in. I had split off from Sasuke who hadn't noticed me following him and walked up to the room the lady at the hotels front desk had stated was Naruto's.

Upon arrival I found Naruto, having a standoff with Itachi and Kisame, and Jiraiya nowhere to be found. I jumped in front of Naruto creating an earth wall as Kisame, the fish man swung his sword towards Naruto.

The wall I had created took a little bit of damage but it felt like my chakra had been almost completely drained. Dropping the wall I swayed slightly as Kisame explained his sword "It drains Chakra" he grinned swinging again and this time

Sasuke arrived shouting at Itachi "You! How dare you show your face! I'm going to be the one to kill you!"

I watched silently as Sasuke readied his arm to use the lightning attack Chidori that Kakashi had shown him. He lunged quickly at Itachi, but sadly not quick enough as Itachi grabbed his arm and slammed him into the wall of the hallway.

Naruto had come up behind me and yelled at Itachi before the tailed beast chakra wound its way around Naruto's body and he yelled "summoning-" but that was all he could say before Kisame's sword came out of nowhere hitting him in the arm and sapping up his chakra.

As Kisame swung his sword once again I summoned Hanno who charged at Kisame blocking his sword the same time a toad hopped in front of Naruto. I had turned my head slightly to see Jiraiya standing behind Naruto.

"Wow, you really are idiots. It takes very little for women to come flocking to me however, it takes a lot for me to flock to women." But Naruto obviously wasn't buying his incredible timing stating "Come off it Pervy sage that's a horrible excuse for you to leave me alone."

I had been confused at Naruto's exclamation before I realized Jiraiya had stated he didn't stay with the woman. 'Something must have been wrong with her' I had thought.

Jiraiya had spoken once more "Now that's just rude. Putting a Genjutsu on a poor innocent women. You're after Naruto. I'm sorry but you're going to have to die. I will kill you"

But before Jiraiya could take two steps Sasuke stood up and yelled "No one but me is going to kill Itachi!" I could tell Itachi was getting tired of fighting in general, but also fighting someone from the same clan he kicked Sasuke into the wall once more and proceeded to well beat the shit out of Sasuke.

Naruto had shouted and went to run at Itachi but Jiraiya held him back so it was up to me to fight back. I ran at Itachi and despite the lack of chakra I slammed Itachi with a hard block of wood that sent him flying to the side.

Sasuke was still slightly conscious and looked on with wide eyes as I sent Itachi into the wall. I had been furious.

"No, one beats up my team mates!" I rushed at Itachi once more noticing Kisame had decided to sit out of this fight and watch.

The wood I commanded hit Itachi harder into the wall and I watched almost mesmerized as his eyes once again held the Sharingan.

I noticed that it had been a slightly altered type and I wonder if it was going to be the same for Sasuke when he learned how to use it. Jiraiya had yelled at me to look away and close my eyes.

But once again I ignored that request and stared into his eyes. For some reason they looked rather familiar to me and I couldn't look away.

Itachi had stated "Fei, this is not your fight." and I knew that he had said it once before. Sasuke had yelled something and I turned to look at him, shaken out of my trance and he looked relieved.

Kisame yelled "What the hell Itachi, do those eyes not work on her" I had been confused once more as I watched as Sasuke run in front of me and I watched as he was pulled into the same frozen state Kakashi had been.

I backed away and watched as suddenly the walls were full of a weird sticky substance and the stench made me want to vomit. Itachi and Kisame looked around for a moment before dashing off surrendering to whatever this jutsu made by Jiraiya was.

It only took a moment for Jiraiya to release his jutsu when a foot came flying through the window Kisame and Itachi had escaped through and hit Jiraiya in the face. I giggled slightly along with Naruto as we realized the foot belonged to Gai who was apologizing profusely to Jiraiya as he looked over to Sasuke a worried look on his face "Is Kakashi still not better?" I questioned.

Gai had shaken his head and went to pick up Sasuke he stated "I'm afraid none of the medical ninja in the village are strong enough to ward of this Genjutsu affect. Come along Fei, let's get Sasuke back to the village" with a nod in his direction I turned to Naruto and Jiraiya. "Good luck!" I had stated and jumped after Gai who had yelled that the trek to the village would be a race.

Grinning despite what happened I sped up and found myself neck and neck with Gai upon reaching the village. "A tie! After I drop off Sasuke lets have another race" Gai shouted as he panted from running the whole way here.

I was panting heavily as well and looked at Gai incredulously as he stated he had enough energy for another race. I shook my head saying "I should really go look for Sakura, I bet she's worried. Let's hold off on that race!"

Gai nodded and I headed off to Sakura's home. Upon reaching her house I knocked on the door and a nice woman opened the door and asked what I wanted "Hi Mrs. Haruno is Sakura around by chance?"

Mrs. Haruno nodded and yelled "Sakura, one of your teammates is here!" I had never seen Sakura dash down stairs as fast as she did and she landed in front of me slightly winded "Fei, what's going on. Where's Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke?" she asked franticly

"Calm down Sakura." I stated as I grabbed hold of her flailing arms "Naruto is out looking for someone with Jiraiya. Now Kakashi and Sasuke are in the hospital" as I had said that Sakura went to run out the door and she didn't get far as I still had hold of her arms

"Sakura hold on! Kakashi was attacked by a man named Itachi Uchiha" Sakura gasped "His brother?" I froze slightly "His brother" I whispered slightly disturbed that Sasuke's brother could do so much damage.

I nodded in agreement "I guess so. Sasuke was also attacked by the same Genjutsu as Kakashi, they're both in the hospital. Come on I'll show you where they are" and with that Sakura bid her mother farewell and we sped off towards the hospital.

Upon arrival Sakura immediately went to Sasuke and I headed of towards Kakashi. I walked into his room and found Asuma sitting quietly looking out the window and when I cleared my throat he turned quickly sighing when he noticed it was me. "Hi Fei."

"Hey Asuma, anything" I nodded towards Kakashi and he shook his head. I had frowned and sunk down into the other chair by the window. I was in and out of Sasuke and Kakashi's hospital rooms for the next two weeks when the news of Tsunade's return hit.

I had been on my way to see Kakashi when I had heard the voice of Naruto from the village entrance. I turned and ran towards his voice, coming upon the sight of a pretty blonde woman accompanying Jiraiya and Naruto.

My heart swelled in happiness as I realized this was out new Hokage, a strong Sannin and medical ninja who had grown up with Jiraiya.

I raced towards them and grabbed Naruto and Jiraiya into a hug "You found her!" I had shouted before turning to Tsunade and bowing "I'm so glad you decided to come and be our next Hokage Miss Tsunade"

I had been afraid that I had offended her when she didn't respond, just stared at me with wide eyes before she grabbed me into a huge "Fei, is that really you?"

I had been fairly shocked and was on the urge of passing out. First Itachi now Tsunade, what was going on. The moment was broken by Naruto who yelled out "What? You know Fei?" She frowned and nodded not saying anything more on the matter and headed towards the hospital to fix Kakashi and Sasuke.

Naruto, Sakura, and I waited outside for about an hour waiting for Tsunade to finish her medical jutsu. Once she was finished she headed off towards Lee, who was still out of commission from his grisly fight with Gaara.

Sakura and Naruto ran towards Sasuke's room while I decided to see Kakashi along with Asuma who had shown up moments later. We had walked into his room to find him sleepily looking around the room when his gaze found us.

I smiled wide and proceeded to hug a lying down Kakashi. "I'm so glad you're okay!" I smiled brightly and heard him chuckle lightly.

We sat there and talked and I explained that Tsunade was to be the next Hokage and she had been the one to fix his mind. Remembering what had happened with Itachi I decided to bring it up "Hey Kakashi, you know how whenever someone looks at Itachi Uchiha's eyes they seem to go into their own horrors? Why does that not happen to me?"

I tilted my head and Kakashi narrowed his eyes "You looked into his eyes? Fei that was not a smart idea" I had irrationally gotten mad at Kakashi when he said that and I had blurted out

"Hey, at least he can't drag me into whatever Genjutsu he uses! Unlike you, who's supposedly an all-powerful jounin?"

I got up and paced the room sighing "Look I'll be more careful okay" I looked away

"I'm gonna check up on Sasuke, Itachi got him pretty bad."

I stalked out of his room and into Sasuke's where Naruto and Sakura were surrounding the brooding Uchiha's bed.

"Hey guys" I had stated and sat next to Sakura "Kakashi's awake too you know" I nodded towards his room.

"Oh yea!" Sakura stated "I almost forgot that Kakashi was here!" she grabbed Naruto and they went off towards Kakashi.

I had zoned out when Sasuke asked "Fei, how did you do it?"

At my questioning glance he asked scowling "How did you manage to get away from him without being pulled into his Genjutsu?"

I shrugged "I'm not sure Sasuke. I just…"

I sighed "I just don't okay. Whatever he did to you and Kakashi had no effect on me." I had walked by his window to gaze out at the leaf village in thought.

Honestly I had no idea why I went without having my mind broken like Sasuke and Kakashi, and it would take me years to eventually learn why. But back to the moment at the time. I had stayed quiet standing next to Sasuke until Sakura and Naruto barged back in after going to see Kakashi stating that Lady Tsunade would be inaugurated into the Hokage seat in just one week. I was feeling pretty excited to see what she had to offer as Hokage. From what I saw she was hot headed and kind of rude at times, by the way she interacted with Naruto and Gai. But really, who didn't get annoyed with them.

Sasuke and Kakashi were released from the hospital after Tsunade looked them over and determined they were healed enough to leave.


	9. Omake 1-Gotta See Gotta Know!

Omake- Gotta See! Gotta Know! Kakashi's true face!

Not even four hours after they were released Naruto gathered us up and proceeded to question us. About Kakashi's face. We realized soon after he said his words that no of us had seen Kakashi's face. I had been pretty shocked after that realization as we had been a team for over a year now and had gone through some pretty insane stuff. That was when Naruto devised a plan.

We would have a competition to see Kakashi's face. Sasuke, who was skeptical until Naruto started stating his theories on what Kakashi might look like. I think it was the idea of "Blimp Lips" that finally got to him and we set off in our own directions to find and unveil his face.

A few hours later and I had just about given up and turned to go meet up with the rest of my team to see how they had managed in their quest, when I spotted Kakashi going into the supermarket. I rushed to greet him "Kakashi, wait up!" He stopped and waited for me to reach him and we walked into the store together "Hey, Kakashi. I have a question for ya" He turned and raised his one visible eyebrow gesturing for me to continue on "So, I've been wondering. The whole team has known each other for over a year now."

I looked away, damn my inability to look at people. "We know a ton of secrets about each other and I was wondering, what's hiding under your mask?" I peeked back up at him hoping he wouldn't ignore me like everyone else seems to do when I asked questions.

He looked at me with what I could tell was amusement and said "You really want to see what's under the mask?" and when I nodded he pulled down his mask quick and I fell over with a deadpan upon my face when there was a lighter colored mask underneath. Not his face.

I stood up laughing slightly and walked away before turning slightly "Dammit Kakashi, why was that so funny?" and I left with a smile on my face before face palming as I realized I didn't get to see his face. Sighing I walked to the training field I had promised to meet Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura at. As I walked closer I could see their looks of defeat and they rose quickly when they saw my smile all asking at once "DID YOU SEE HIS FACE?" I shook my head before replying "No, I didn't."

I didn't bother telling them that he had taken off his mask. The sun had started to go down and we had all agreed to take our defeat and drown in a bowl of ramen from Ichiraku's. However, we did not expect to see Kakashi there and Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto had a plan to see his face as he ate.

I opted instead to just sit next to Kakashi away from my three younger teammates, and just enjoy some of the best ramen I had ever tasted.

Now you wouldn't believe my shock when our ramen arrived and Kakashi pulled down his mask just as Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji jumped right in front of my teammates blocking their view of Kakashi's beautiful face.

Teuchi the owner, Ayame his daughter, and I stared in awe of his face as he ate swiftly locking eyes with me and pulling his mask back up all before my teammates could shove Asuma's team out of the way. My face held a light blush as Kakashi thanked Teuchi for his meal and walked off. I turned back to my food feeling the stares of my team and I turned to meet their questioning stares "Well?! Did you see his face?" Blushing once more as I thought of his face and how handsome he was Naruto burst out "DAMMIT FEI, WHY ONLY YOU?" I just shrugged and looked away blushing. "Right time I guess?" I finished the ramen I had been eating and stalked off as my teammates stared after me. I had walked all the way to my apartment and opened the door shutting it quickly before squealing in happiness that I had seen his face.

The rest of the day swiftly passed and I had fallen asleep. The next day I had awoken to the defeated faces of my team as the stalked into my apartment telling the tale of what had happened on the short little mission they had gone on without me. I almost burst into laughter when they told me they only saw a second mask under his other one.

We sat and chatted for a while before they left to do some small training exercises and I had stated I would be right after them. Closing my door, I had smiled slightly and walked after my team. "I understand why Kakashi hides his face" I had whispered into the air watching as my teammates turned questioning if I had said anything. Seeing me shake my head they turned around and we continued on our way.

Authors Note:

Ah! I'm so sorry this chapter, well sort of chapter took so long! I had a bad case of writers block then I had to pick up more hours at work because my co-workers fiancé just came back from being stationed in Korea for the past 6 months and she wanted to spend time with him before he went back. Then it was my friends 21st birthday and we all headed out to Vegas for a week and I had midterms after that. Then I may have binge watched Fullmetal Alchemist and damn everything just piled up really quick. So I hope you guys enjoy this short little Omake, I know its super short but hey I'm still having some major writers block!


	10. 10-Sasuke Leaves and Sakura Cries

Chapter 9- Sasuke leaves and Sakura Cries

Disclaimer- I only own Fei and her dogs.

Things were pretty tense in the village after everything that happened during the chunin exams and most of the jounin were ordered to take a break from training genin and take solo missions.

Kakashi was sent away and Team 7 was left alone. A few weeks passed before things went back to normal but oddly enough Lady Tsunade had ordered us to go on our very own solo mission.

To the land of Tea, we came and went and Sasuke was thrown back into the hospital for some injuries he had sustained while we had been on our mission.

I had been called to Lady Tsunade's office along with Shikamaru while Sasuke was still recovering. We had reached her office in record time, confused as to why we had been summoned.

I walked through her door first and we were told to stand before her as Shizune stood off to the side with TonTon. Lady Tsunade had nodded at the two of us before stating "Fei Yamasaki, I hereby promote you to the rank of Chunin. Congratulations. You're first mission will be presented within 2 days. Shikamaru Nara, I hereby promote you to the rank of chunin. Congratulations. You will be presented with your first mission by the end of the week. You are dismissed."

I had looked at her with the same shock Shikamaru presented before questioning "Eh!? Lady Tsunade you can't be serious! I didn't even pass the chunin exam. Neither did Shikamaru!"

Lady Tsunade just looked at us and sighed deciding she should explain why exactly we had received the chunin rank. "Fei, you showed a high amount of power and resolve in fighting someone you happen to know. You also decided that at the moment you could not win against Shino, and forfeited. That is something every shinobi should learn. When it's finally time to give up and retreat. Shikamaru you showed the same traits, knowing you could not win while your chakra began running low. That is why the two of you are now chunin." She gestured to Shizune, who handed us our chunin jackets.

You would not believe my awe at being handed the jacket with the same swirl as the other ranking ninja of the village. I smiled at Lady Tsunade bowing slightly before throwing the jacket on and running off to find my team and Kakashi.

I had burst into Sasuke's room beaming as I was about to shout my news but stopped short when I saw only Sakura sitting on the floor crying. "Eh? Sakura what's wrong!?"

She looked up and whimpered out "Sasuke, roof, Naruto." I had stood there a moment before dashing off to find the closest set of stairs that reached to the roof.

Opening the door, I saw Sasuke and Naruto running at each other fists alight with chakra. Being the dumb teenager I was I ran straight in the middle of them slamming my hand onto the ground hoping that a rock wall would raise fast enough.

Knowing it wouldn't be fast enough I had braced myself for the impact of two chakra filled punches that would most likely mortally wound me. I had closed my eyes before feeling the presence of Kakashi appear and shove Naruto and Sasuke away from each other.

I opened my eyes to see that Sasuke and Naruto had both shoved their respective hands through the water towers at the edge of the roof and stood up. I frowned before walking briskly over to Sasuke and Naruto before bopping them on their foreheads "Morons, the lot of you! Why are you fighting! Haven't you learned anything over the past few months!"

Sasuke had looked absolutely petrified at my actions before frowning heavily and jumping off the edge of the roof. Naruto however had pushed my hand away and walked over to Sakura who had randomly appeared asking if she was okay.

Raising one eyebrow "What am I chopped liver?" I turned around to Kakashi who looked at my new chunin vest and raised his visible eyebrow. Shaking my head at Kakashi who had alerted Naruto and Sakura I stated "Lady Tsunade made me and Shikamaru chunin ninja's just before I got here." I had looked down slightly as Naruto huffed at my explanation and left with Sakura who shouted "Congratulations Fei!"

Looking back up at Kakashi I asked "Why, why do they fight like that Kakashi. I've never seen teammates fight as much as those two do."

Kakashi sighed and explained "Those two are rivals. Like me and Gai but taken to the extreme. They keep each other on their toes." Listening to his explanation I knew Kakashi was troubled by their fighting but didn't want to say it out loud.

We sat there for a while before Kakashi stated he was going to talk with Sasuke. I nodded at him shouting "Good luck" at his retreating form.

There had been a weird feeling in my heart as we all went our separate ways that day. Almost like it would be the last time we would all be together for a really long time.

I had shaken off the feeling jumping off the roof like my fellow teammates and set on a course back to my apartment. I had gone to sleep feeling that something bad was going to happen.

The next day something bad did happen and it was the start of our team's future. Shikamaru and I had been called up to the Hokage office where Lady Tsunade told us "Sasuke Uchiha has left the village. Before you can go after him there is a group of sound ninja that need to be taken care of. Sasuke might be with them. You need to gather a team of individuals you believe can help on this mission. Fei I know this is your friend but you need to prepared for anything."

I had been incredibly speechless. After the fight I had witnessed the day before I thought Sasuke would just apologize for everything and it would be all okay. No, he had left and it was up to Shikamaru and whoever we brought along to bring him back.

Within a half an hour a team was formed and we had agreed to meet at the entrance gates. Shikamaru and I stood in front of Naruto who held an angry yet sad look on his face, Kiba and his puppy Akamaru, Choji, and surprisingly Neji.

We had been prepared to leave when Sakura appeared. Sakura ran up to Naruto and I begging while crying "Please bring him back. Fei, Naruto please this is my only request." Naruto looked Sakura in the eye and stated "I will bring Sasuke back. I promise."

I didn't promise Sakura though. Things could always go wrong with promises and I didn't want to risk having to break one. I looked at Sakura who had been looking at me with hope.

Feeling the guilt rise I just nodded and walked to stand next to Shikamaru. "Alright guys. This is the Sasuke retrieval squad! You have been chosen because of the skills you possess. Now let's get a move on!" I had stated my heart beating faster with each passing moment and turned around and began walking ahead with Kiba who lead the way with his Inuzuka tracking skills.

Before going completely out of view I put a smile on my face and turned around and waved at Sakura.

We caught up with the group of sound ninja quickly and we set our plan in motion. Make it look like we were a bunch of misfits who couldn't work together. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen but we needed the sound ninja out of the way.

Shikamaru used his shadow manipulation stopping the four sound ninja from proceeding. "Where's Sasuke" Naruto had shouted at the four ninja before we were attacked by a fifth member.

Shikamaru quickly lost his control over the shadows and the four sound ninja were free to move. We had been suddenly caught in a large earth dome Naruto shouted "What? Let us out!" and slammed his fist on the wall.

Shikamaru looked around and walked over to the wall "We should think this through, it could be a trap within a trap."

Kiba decided it was time to try something and Shikamaru agreed. Kiba shouted "Tunneling fang!" and he flew at the wall but did little to no damage.

Naruto screamed once more "Let us out!"

Neji, who had activated his Byakugan yelled out "The wall, it's draining our chakra!" and Naruto began to throw a small tantrum "Let us out! You can't do this!"

I had slammed my hand into the wall next to Naruto not noticing the dent I had made "Dammit Naruto stop screeching! It's not going to get us out of this situation any faster!"

We had all sat down trying to find a way out of the situation when Shikamaru stood up and shouted "Why don't you just let me out and keep the others here."

The man holding up the wall shouted "Well, well we really see a man's true character when their life is on the line. But did you really think I would let you out? You deserve to die."

I had looked at Shikamaru in shock before coming to the same realization as Choji, Shikamaru would put his life at risk to save a comrade just like the rest of us.

Naruto however didn't get what was going on and yelled "Hey let's take this outside you jerk!" Everyone looked at Naruto as he realized we were inside a giant dome.

"Dumb ass." I had muttered and watched as Choji pulled out his food and began snacking.

I almost lost my cool before I realized Choji used calories as his form of chakra reserve and smirked. "Hey, wanna work together on breaking us out? You can use your taijutsu and I can use my earth release to weaken the wall so you don't have to use so much chakra." Choji nodded

Shikamaru, hearing the plan shot up "Neji can you use your Byakugan to see where the weak spot is? Fei can you punch the wall as you haven't used any chakra besides this guy draining it"

I nodded beaming brightly and walked to the wall behind Choji "Alright, ready Neji?" As he nodded I slammed my chakra covered hand into the wall in a couple of places and Neji spoke "There." As he pointed to one spot that was closing slowly.

Shikamaru nodded "That's it."

Naruto shouted "What's going on I don't understand."

Shaking his head Neji explained "Shikamaru figured out that some spots in the wall are weaker and he was never trying to betray us. It was a ruse used to find his location."

I nodded in conformation and spoke up "Alright Choji, you ready. We have one shot at this because after that we are all going to be completely out of chakra."

Choji nodded and I stood at the wall with my hand held flat against it shouting "Reverse earth!"

The wall started to pull apart and weaken but I was feeling the pull of my chakra "Now!" I yelled

Choji shouted "Expansion Jutsu!" I almost laughed watching Choji turn into a large ball but kept my focus on the wall as he slammed right through.

Taking my hand of the wall I ran after Choji smiling and patting him on his back "Good job Choji!"

Shikamaru came up right after "Choji, that was awesome."

After gathering together, we ran after the man who had us trapped. Bickering back and forth between the enemy Shikamaru tried once more to get him with his Shadow possession.

When that didn't work and the man disappeared we were all shocked when Kiba shouted "He's behind us!" and as a team we turned around and saw the man shoving his hand on the ground and producing a giant boulder

"Are you kidding!" Naruto had screamed pointing at the large piece of earth. Seeing it coming for us and no way out I slammed my hand on the ground "Earth Wall-Great barrier!" a large wall came shooting up out of the ground and the boulder crashed into it making tiny cracks.

Jumping over the wall we came to find and empty clearing when a rumbling was heard "Another one is coming!" Shikamaru shouted and I knew it was wrong

"Wait Shika-" I was stopped as hand came up and grabbed one of my legs and one of Shikamaru's legs hanging us upside down.

"This is what happens when you have two stupid leaders. Why don't I just get rid of them for you!" Shikamaru was sent in one direction and I was sent in another.

Seeing Choji who was torn between us I shouted "Help Shikamaru!" before I flipped and grabbed the tree I was heading at with my hands changing the density of the wood, subtly using wood release.

I nodded at Shikamaru and Choji that I was alright and circled until I stood next to my teammates. Choji had this weird look on his face before he shouted "He's mine! You guys go on ahead!"

Naruto just stared at Choji dumbstruck for a moment before shouting "Are you kidding me! Choji, this isn't someone you can take on!" I stood next to Naruto "Choji, I don't know about this." Naruto shook his head and so did Shikamaru "Choji." They both muttered as Choji spoke up "Guys! I have my secret weapon. Take these food pills' and get going!" he handed his bag of his family Akamichi chakra pills to Shikamaru.

The enemy ninja decided it was time to act and shouted running at us "You think you can handle this! I'm gonna be rid of you all at once!"

Choji ran ahead shoving a large green pill in his mouth and slammed his fist into the enemy "Go! Or else we will be what this guy thinks we are! Two idiot leaders and their band of misfits! Find Sasuke that's why there are five of us!"

Nodding we left Choji behind and quickly caught up with the rest of the sound ninja. Shikamaru changed into the enemy they had left behind and infiltrated the group.

I had stayed a little way away with Naruto who was itching for a fight. As Shikamaru distracted the ninja who decided to stay behind Naruto and I snuck up behind him in the form of a few shadow clones and earth clones.

I watched as he fell for the trap he spun a huge spider web and caught our clones in them and while he was falling through the air Kiba and Akamaru used their signature move "Fang over fang!" was heard and I let my clone disperse.

The spider like man however used string to pull himself away and the fighting began again.

It wasn't long before Neji stepped in and decided it was his time to take out an enemy. We left Neji behind and went on our way.

I looked back with worry, this guy I could feel his chakra and it was anything but nice. We encountered the next enemy a little while later and it was decided after a little fighting that Shikamaru and Kiba would take them on.

Naruto and I left and went after the last enemy. We entered a large clearing in the forest and found the last man neither of us had seen before.

He was tall, sickly looking, and had long white hair with weird red circles for eyebrows. The feeling of dread grew and I knew this guy was the most powerful out of all the enemy's we had faced.

Naruto growled overcome with rage and his eyes became slits and red chakra seeped out of his entire body.

I backed up slightly in fear, feeling the malicious intent coming from Naruto as he shouted "You aren't taking Sasuke! You hear me!?" and thousands of Naruto clones popped into existence.

The fight began with a shout and the man shot spikes that were coming out of his body at Naruto deeming me to be unimportant.

A rage akin to Naruto's fell upon my heart as I stood back watching the white haired enemy fight off the shadow clones. I could tell Naruto was feeling the drain of his chakra and I ran towards the man.

The rage had taken over and like the chunin exams I was fighting with a new fierceness. My eyes had changed and I was sneering at the man with elongated fangs.

I watched as my body fought feeling no pain when spikes went right through my side. The wound stitched itself up and the white haired man smirked.

Naruto had suddenly changed back to normal and I watched as Sasuke, who had emerged from the coffin the group of sound ninja had been carrying, cackled madly before running off.

The white haired male shot one lonely spike at Naruto and my eyes widened but I could do nothing to warn him. Watching from above I saw that Rock Lee had run in front of Naruto and slammed the spike away saving his life.

Naruto acknowledged the gesture and ran after Sasuke. I was left fighting the white haired enemy slamming fist after fist trying to break the spikes off of his body.

The man was getting angsty and with Lee standing as backup my body decided it was time to end the fight and run after Naruto. Watching my body use the hand signs for wood I panicked.

I knew I didn't have enough chakra left and began to try and regain consciousness. Wood shot out and slammed the man on the ground holding him a moment when Gaara shot out into the clearing widening his eyes at my hand outstretched and the wood tightening on the enemy.

Seeing the sand user was enough to snap me out of whatever trance I had and the sneer I had left my face and pure terror was replaced. The fangs that had grown in shrunk slightly but not completely and the wood I was using fell against my will.

Lee came up and stated "Hey, I think we got this. Go on after Naruto." I nodded before stumbling slightly, I ran after Naruto only to find him and Sasuke in the midst of battle.

"Dammit! What the hell is going on!' I had shouted and Sasuke and Naruto turned to look at me "What is wrong with you two! Stop fighting we're a team!"

I remember the tears that I cried as Naruto and Sasuke continued to beat each other up. Sasuke had changed and I could feel the dark chakra coming from the marks that erupted on his skin. Naruto had been too far gone as well and before I knew it he was covered in the malicious red and orange chakra. A tail formed and I knew that this was only the beginning of his transformation.

Noticing a moment too late I watched as Sasuke ran at Naruto with his Chidori and I knew, I knew he was going to kill Naruto.

Something dark had taken over his mind and before he got to Naruto I ran in between them and Sasuke slammed the Chidori right through my chest.

I vaguely remember Naruto shouting in rage at Sasuke who stood in shock watching my fall to the ground chocking on my own blood.

I watched as Naruto was knocked unconscious. I watched as Sasuke ran off in the night after standing over Naruto's body. I knew he was contemplating ending his life but when he looked at me blood dripping down my face, and the large wound near my heart, he stopped and went on his way with a pained look on his face.

I watched as his forehead protect fell to ground with a clang. My vision cut off shortly after Kakashi arrived and I was left in an ocean of darkness for the longest time.


	11. 11-Darkness

Chapter 10 – Darkness

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. Nor will I ever. I only own Fei and her story.

I was floating in that darkness for a long time. I thought I had died and that was the end. It almost felt like an eternity later when I started to gain my hearing back.

I heard the whispers from the darkness and I pulled myself to them only to find myself stuck. A voice I heard only in dreams came forth and I listened to the gruff noise "Fei-" was repeated over and over again and finally I found the strength in me to shout out "What? What do you want?" that seemed to do the trick and I found myself free amongst the darkness.

I began to feel my body again; I wasn't just some ghost hanging on the edge of eternity. My sense of smell came next; all I could smell was cleanliness only found in the hospital. Finally, my eyesight returned and I was staring at a familiar white ceiling.

Turning my head to the sound of crying I found a familiar pink haired girl sitting in the chair beside my bed. All I could do was move my hand to her light pink hair. Her head had whipped up so fast and she was out the door shouting for Lady Tsunade.

Minutes passed and I was still staring at the plain white ceiling wondering how I had gotten there. My chest felt weird and my throat was dry as if I hadn't had anything to drink in weeks.

I heard the door slam open and Lady Tsunade was suddenly by my side as was Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi. "Fei, how are you feeling." Lady Tsunade spoke although she sounded really far away and I tried to answer her "Fabulous." I whispered.

It felt like my heart was beating too fast and I couldn't breathe. Lady Tsunade ushered Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi out of the room as I struggled to breathe.

"Fei, you need to calm down okay. This might hurt a little." And she waved her hand over my chest, her hand covered in a familiar green healing chakra. "Sleep, Fei."

But I didn't want to, shaking my head I waved my arm towards the door hoping she would understand. She did but didn't look too happy about it. "Fei, look your body is under a lot of stress and-"

I waved my arm again and she sighed in frustration walking out the door to gather my teammates. Sakura and Naruto appeared at my side. They were clearly upset and I sat up and put my hand on their head and smiled as much as I could.

I knew I looked like shit, I mean Sasuke had shoved an electrical current strong enough to kill me through my chest. I whispered "Where's Sasuke?" Naruto angrily looked down and Sakura looked ready to cry all over again. "I'm okay. Could someone just get me some water?" I whispered and Naruto volunteered running from the room. He returned quickly and I drank the whole cup of water.

My throat was feeling much better. "How- How long have I been out?" I whispered Sakura looked down "Two weeks. Naruto was released from the hospital about a week ago."

My eyes widened "Two weeks?" I looked down at my chest where I expected to see a hole or some bandages but found a large scar instead. My heart started to beat faster and I knew I was hyperventilating.

I grabbed Kakashi's hand as he stood next to my bed. My nails had grown longer and I was digging them into his hand which I knew hurt but that didn't stop me. "What? Where's the hole?" I questioned quietly

Sakura looked at me and gestured for Lady Tsunade to come closer "Fei, your wound it-. It was healed after a few days." My eyes widened at her next words "Honestly, that should have killed you. His hand went through your back Fei. It hit your heart and one of your lungs. It dislodged part of your spin and basically electrocuted you from the inside out."

I shook my head in denial. It wasn't possible, that should not have healed that fast.

I zoned out not believing what I was hearing before I realized I didn't know how the rest of the Sasuke retrieval group was. "Wait Lady Tsunade, how is everyone? Are they all okay?"

Lady Tsunade nodded slightly "Neji and Choji were in critical condition but thanks to the Nara clan technique they've been healed completely. Shikamaru only broke one finger and had a couple of bruised ribs. Kiba and Akamaru are also healed and Naruto is obviously fine."

I nodded "Good. What about Gaara, his siblings, and Rock Lee?"

"They're fine, already back in the sand and Rock Lee is training with his team." Lady Tsunade spoke

I frowned a little "I'm so sorry Lady Tsunade. The mission was a complete failure. I shouldn't be a Chunin, I'm really not worthy of the title."

Lady Tsunade stood "No, you're right. That mission was a complete failure." I looked down as she continued "I should take away the rank of Chunin from someone who held their own against a member of the famed Kaguya clan and came back with all of their teammates alive, something even some jounin cannot accomplish." I cried when she said that "But I'm a failure. They could have all died. Me and Shikamaru left them all behind. I left them behind for the mission."

"Fei, as a ninja you have to make choices. Not all of them are the right ones but you made them in the heat of a mission. Just be proud of the fact that everyone returned all right. You had the most damage out of everyone, be glad you're alive." And before she left the room she spoke once more "Jiraiya and Naruto will be leaving in two days. You will be going with them."

And she was gone. I turned to Naruto who was beaming "Yes! Fei it's gonna be awesome! We're gonna learn so much! 2 and a half years is a long time but it'll fly by with you there! Believe it!"

I looked at him in shock "What?! Two and a half years? Training? But-" I looked at my hands finding them more interesting than the discussion at hand and Sakura spoke out "Yea, Fei It'll be great! I'm training with Lady Tsunade and you two are training with Jiraiya!"

I looked at Kakashi who nodded at the information. I smiled lightly, spirits lifted, before stating "Yea, as long as Jiraiya doesn't perv out on me then everything will be fine!"

Everyone stayed a while longer before a nurse came in announcing visiting hours were over. It was quiet and lonely in the room as the lights were shut off and my teammates were gone and I had trouble falling asleep.

When I did I remember having the most frightening series of dreams and I woke up at dawn sweating and in pain. There was an ache in my heart and tears running down my face as I curled into a ball waiting to be released from the hospital.

Hours passed and I was finally released as I was physically alright. Lady Tsunade however was skeptical releasing me thinking I might have PTSD from the fight with Sasuke. Of course I did but I didn't tell her that and I went on my way.

I found Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi at Ichiraku's and joined them for a going away ramen celebration. The mood was slightly somber as Sakura almost ran off crying at the thought she wouldn't see her teammates beside Kakashi for a couple of years.

Years, it finally hit me and I burst out crying hugging my friends "I'm gonna miss you so much!" Sakura's tears flowed soon after I had started crying and now Kakashi and Naruto had their hands full of two crying teenage girls.

We cried and hugged each other close. We had become such good friends in the year we had known each other and I was saddened at the thought of going two years without my pink haired friend.

Naruto piped in "Eh? WHY ARE YOU CRYING? Stop crying!" He denied the tears in his eyes as we went our separate ways for the night, Naruto and I would be leaving in the morning.

That night I slept waking in the midst of a nightmare and I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. Meeting up with Naruto and Jiraiya I was still incredibly sleepy. Sakura and Kakashi joined to wish us well along with Team Gai, Team Asuma, and Team Kurenai. We waved and a few of us girls cried a little before we were off on our way.

Walking in silence until Jiraiya spoke "Look Fei, you won't actually be staying with us for the entire 2 and a half years. We're meeting an old friend of mine in Suna, you'll be training with her for the majority of time."

Naruto had a fit "Dammit pervy sage! She was gonna help the time pass!"

"Look Naruto time will pass fast enough with your training. I expect Fei will become much stronger. Don't you want to be as strong as she will become?"

Naruto nodded quickly shouting "Yea! I'll be stronger than you when we go back to the village Fei! Believe it!" I had chuckled lightly as we continued on our way.

A day passed and we arrived in Suna to meet the ever elusive ninja, Jiraiya spoke of. We finally found them in a bar, and them turned out to be Hisana Reimei. Naruto and I learned that Hisana was a legendary sannin alongside Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade. She was just kind of there though, no gallant stories of her strength and wisdom. Just the story that she had grown up right alongside the three and had achieved the title of sage. She was supposedly best friends with the three more known sages, well before Orochimaru went a little crazy.

Jiraiya nodded at Naruto and waved goodbye only an hour after we arrived. I hugged Naruto tightly and wished him well and soon they were out of sight heading back the way we came.

I had awkwardly stood next to Hisana as she downed one more drink and dragged me along "Come on kid. We start your training tomorrow. We'll head out at dawn."

I hadn't really said anything to Hisana until we got to the hotel we would be staying at for the night.

"Ms. Reimei-" I had started before she interrupted me "Hisana. My name is Hisana." I nodded before continuing "Hisana-. Why did you agree to train me? I don't even know you, you don't know me…"

I waited for an answer "Look, you're a Yamasaki aren't you?" I nodded even though I didn't know what she meant by 'a' Yamasaki. "I promised Jiraiya a while back. I owe him a favor. He's going to have his hands full with the Uzumaki so here we are. I will train you Fei. I will make sure you become strong. I've seen kunoichi go down for not being the strongest. That won't be happening to you."

She turned away from me and walked up the stairs of the hotel while I just stood there thinking about what she told me. I watched as she stopped and turned around "Well? Are you coming or not?" I cocked my head slightly before realizing she meant follow her to the room. I ran after her and she opened a room up and stated "I'm one over. Don't cause any trouble." And closed the door leaving me with a key.

I sat on the couch that night thinking I was going to be in for some adventure with this woman. She was rather eccentric with short black hair and bright blue eyes that rivaled even Naruto's. Dressed in brown shorts and a grey tank top she looked anything but a legendary sannin. Boy was I wrong the next morning when we made our way out of Suna.

I realized quickly that Hisana was blunt and rather scary. I had made my way out of the room at dawn hearing the shouting coming from down the hall. Hisana being one of them ran towards me and grabbed my arm. "Let's get out of here Fei!" letting her drag me down and out of the hotel we stopped at the edge of the gates to Suna when I asked what was going on. "Oh that guy. He said since we slept past 3 am we owed another days' worth of money." I cringed "You didn't pay did you." She beamed lightly "Nope." And started her way out of the gate and out into the heat of the desert.

She turned to me and kept walking backwards "Alright let's see. Jiraiya told me very little about you. Let's start with what jutsu you know."

"Well, I'm pretty good with earth jutsu-" she stopped me. "Earth jutsu! Okay, well you have a Kekkai Genkai right?" I stopped walking "Kekkai Genkai?" I questioned "Wait like the Sharingan?"

I noticed Hisana froze slightly at the mention of the Sharingan "Yes. Exactly like the Uchiha jutsu." I flinched and Hisana gave no indication she saw "The wood jutsu you possess is a Kekkai Genkai. You will need to learn how to use that on your own."

I started walking again "But I'm not from a clan. It has to be something else."

Hisana frowned "No I'm sure that Wood Release is a Kekkai Genkai. One that hasn't been genetically seen for some time. Are you sure you're not from the Senju clan?" She stared at me and I thought back to my parents and I told her their names

"My mother's name is Naname, I'm not sure about her maiden name but she married my father, Reiji Yamasaki."

Hisana looked at me snapped her finger and cursed "Shit! Your mother must have been Naname Senju." I shook my head "That isn't possible. Look I don't know what Jiraiya told you but I'm not from here. Like at all."

She smirked "Now that's where your wrong. You have to be Naname's child. Same hair and eyes. She had a kid almost damn 16 years ago."

She stared off into the distance "And trust me she was a Senju. Tsunade was her cousin."

She stopped and pondered for a moment nodding her head "Yea. Have you ever heard of Hashirama Senju? The first Hokage, the founder of the hidden leaf? He was Tsunade's great grandfather. He had a few brothers but his brother Tobirama was the only one to live long enough to become the second Hokage and eventually have a family of his own. I think Naname was his grandchild. Making you his great grandchild." She smirked and started to walk faster.

My mind was in a whirlwind with the information that was thrown at my face and I realized I was falling behind.

I ran after Hisana shouting "What the hell do you mean!? Didn't you hear me? I'm not from here! I was born not in this place." I broke down "I-I am an orphan. Adopted when I was lit-tle. They died years back and- and- I was left alone. I have no clan. I don't know what you're saying. Why your saying I have parents." I whimpered. Hisana didn't really do anything but stand there for a moment. "I can show you that you are certainly from here."

She sighed "From Konoha" she added I scowled "How in the hell do you plan on doing that?" She grabbed my arm quickly and I was thrown into my mind. At least I think it was my mind. Hisana still had a hold of my arm and I was shouting "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she pulled me faster and opened a door that popped up out of nowhere and threw me and herself in before I could look around and notice what my mind looked like. I fell and fell and we landed in Konoha.

I turned to Hisana and shouted once more "What the hell are we doing? What is this?" she smiled "This is the result of my jutsu. A Genjutsu that shows memories. A pretty powerful tool against ninja with bad memories."

She pulled me along harshly and we stopped in front of a faded memory. I watched as a pretty young woman with bright green eyes just like my own ran towards a man with a bright smile "Reiji! Reiji look!" the woman shouted at the man with the bright smile.

I watched as she handed a mission assignment to the man. "Can you believe it Reiji? My first S rank mission!" Reiji picked the woman up and spun her around ignoring the chuckle of the blond man that was talking to him before the woman had interrupted.

"Naname!" Reiji beamed "That's amazing!" and he stopped quickly pouting "Awe man! That means you're at a higher rank than me."

I watched as he deflated and the blond spoke "Don't worry Reiji. I'm sure that you'll get there… Eventually." Reiji frowned once more "Awe man. I'm only a chunin."

I watched as his mood seemed to change once more "Ah! But I'm so happy for you Naname! My beautiful jounin wife!"

Suddenly a little girl popped up from around the corner shouting "Daddy!" I was incredibly shocked when I saw the little girl to be me when I was little. I stumbled back and Hisana put her hand my shoulder and we were taken to another memory.

Unlike the last one things were not pretty and bright. It was dark and we were standing in a house. Weeping could be heard and Hisana and I walked to the sound only to see Naname hugging a red haired woman tightly and crying while little me stood at her side holding tightly to a part of her dress.

Little me tugged "Mommy? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Naname's cries only got louder and the red haired woman called over the blond from the last memory "Minato! Take her outside. Take her to Obito and Rin! Do it now!" the blond, Minato scooped little me up and took me outside.

I turned to Hisana to ask who Obito and Rin were but we moved onto another memory. I watched as little me, that looked a little older and taller stood silently crying next to a ninja as I watched a giant fox crush parts of Konoha in its rampage.

I walked passed little me and the ninja guard to see Naname standing in front of Minato and the red headed lady shouting "No! Kushina you can't do this! You can't leave Naruto alone!" She turned towards me in horror as she saw the Nine tails aiming for little me and she ran towards me. She got there with a second to spare and the tail went through her stomach just as another went through Minato and Kushina.

Nothing else escaped her mouth as she and the other two were struck by the Nine tails and killed. I shouted "No!" and tried to run forward but we were sent onto another memory.

This one was not in Konoha but rather in the orphanage I had lived in until I was 8. I watched as little me wailed at the doors of the orphanage and a little old lady came to the doors and I was ushered inside out of the cold night.

The memory flew by and was replaced with a new one of my foster parents adopting me and then suddenly to the car accident we had all been in. I was gasping when Hisana finally took us out of her Genjutsu.

I was upset and I trudged forward angry that somehow these memories had been blocked out of my mind for so long. But now they were as vivid as ever and something else came to the foreground of my memories and I heard "Fei." Somewhere deep in my mind.


	12. 12-Anger and Bijuu

Chapter 12- Anger and Bijuu

A/N I don't own Naruto. I do own Hisana, Fei, and her dogs.

So this chapter and the next one will be Fei's training during those 2 and a half years.

Warning. There is some strong language in this chapter.

* * *

I didn't talk to Hisana for weeks after that memory incident. Winter was coming to a close as it was close to March and the days where warming up. Training had been a quiet affair until she finally snapped when we had been traveling through Suna once more.

"Fei you need to stop acting like a child!" she had shouted during one of our afternoon sparring sessions. "Get over yourself. If you want to become a kunoichi as strong as Tsunade you need to get over it." I fumed slightly stating "I have been here a whole year and a half. I have been lied to every day Hisana. I'm angry." I sighed "I'll get over it. I just don't like that the truth came from someone I hardly know."

I turned away plopping myself onto the cold ground. Hisana came up and sat in front of me "Fei, I'm sure they had their reasons. Maybe they wanted to protect you from the sorrow you would feel." I glared at the ground "Well they shouldn't have done that. I deserved to know the truth. Hisana my whole life is a lie. I thought my parents didn't want me so they left me out in the cold that night and that lady from the orphanage gave into her pity and scooped me up. I'm cursed, everyone I love seems to die and leave me alone."

I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes but tried not to let them fall. Hisana rose up and swiped her leg out hitting me in the side sending me falling over getting dirt in my face. I shot up shouting "What the hell!"

Hisana smirked dubiously "Has Naruto died? What about all your friends in Konoha? Your friends back home? Not everyone dies because of your dumbass, don't be so narcissistic! Everyone eventually dies Fei and when you finally realize that it becomes just a little easier to deal with. Your mother died protecting you because she loved you. Your father died because he loved you and your mother. Your foster family died because of their need to protect you, I'm sure. It's just the cost that when we love people and everyone dies someday, we have to deal with that hard hit because we have comrades and ties. Fei, you know what happens when people give up their attachments?"

I stared at her before shaking my head "No." She smiled ruefully, suddenly dissipating the somber mood. "They become heartless and lonely. Trust me I know it well…" my face softened slightly "Thanks."

Hisana suddenly struck out and flipped me over her shoulder "Now, you ready to really train? I've been going easy on you and we need to kick it up a notch!" My eyes widened as she ran at me kicking her foot towards my face while I scrambled to stand up and jump out of the way. "Shit, are you trying to kill me!?" She smirked "No. I'm training you. Now enough talking! Fight me, I'd like to know how you made chunin!"

We trained in close combat taijutsu for the rest of the day using no chakra. I had been flipped over her shoulder more than not and my ass was sore from hitting the ground so often.

I still knew little about Hisana at that point in time but hearing her words on comrades and death really opened me up to the type of person she was.

* * *

Throughout the next week Hisana ground into me that I should be great at taijutsu along with chakra because there are times I won't be able to rely on that.

My back was killing me the more times she slammed me into the ground and the trees as we traveled. She decided that training was an ever present thing and threw me off guard when I thought things were peaceful, like eating dinner or walking through towns.

My food was often found among the dirt and she would say "You should have been ready for anything! You are a chunin Fei! Stay focused!" My mood kept going down as the more I thought I advanced she would pull out new moves from her seemingly endless supply and take me to the ground once more. I felt that horrid discouragement as days passed turning into weeks and I felt no progress.

* * *

It had been late summer that Hisana decided to slow down on the physical side of things and focus on chakra.

Her chakra system made my own look pathetic and weak but there was something in her eyes that made me think she was lying to me. But I went along with it and when we reached the land hidden in stone she decided it was time to stay in one place for a while.

There was a small hotel that we stayed in near their kage tower and we would venture out every morning to practice with chakra.

"Alright Fei. I need you to come stand over here." She gestured to a large rock "You miraculously have a change in chakra nature already. Probably due to your family clans. I want you to replicate that rock. Every detail. If anything is off I will destroy it and you will start over."

I quirked an eyebrow confused "What does that have to do with chakra?" Hisana just turned away pulling out a book "Get to it! No sleep until you get that rock perfect!"

I had frowned muttering "Whatever." Stomping closer to the rock and taking in everything.

I pushed my hands out forming a snake sign and shifting my feet into a better stance. The rock formed perfectly and I gestured to Hisana to check it.

She hummed and sent her fist breaking the rock into pieces. "Try again!" she went back to her book. I could only stare at her as she ignored me and I huffed slamming my hand onto the ground this time not bothering with hand signs.

The rock formed same as before and once again Hisana smashed through it. By the 10th time she destroyed it I was fuming. I growled out "What the fuck do you want from me!? Seriously! That rock is perfect!" Hisana merely shook her head and spoke "No actually Fei, it isn't perfect! You need to find out what's wrong on your own." And sat back down reading her book.

My rage was getting the better of me and I heard a small "Fei. Something is missing." In the back of my mind. My eyes grew wide and I spun around searching for the source of the whispering.

Finding nobody other than Hisana who was watching me with a raised eyebrow, I went back to making the rock replica. But before turning to Hisana I checked everything, there had to be something off. I hit the rock a couple times with my foot and noticed the replica I had made was not as sturdy. But I didn't know how to fix it.

I had turned to Hisana mumbling "I don't know how to fix it…"

Hisana smirked "What? I'm sorry you'll need to speak up." I frowned shouting "I don't know how to fix it! Alright! It's not sturdy!"

Hisana patted the ground "Sit. And I'll explain." I sat harshly on the ground and waited for Hisana to explain "Okay. The look and feel of your replica is sound. But its hollow and lacks the fundamentals of a rock on the inside. You need to focus on making it strong to hold up against my hit. Your jutsu is superficial. You need to have faith in your chakra Fei, it seems like you're afraid of it."

I looked away wringing my hands "There's- there's something there. When I get into dangerous situations my- something happens."

Hisana frowned before nodding "I'll look into it. Let's keep working on this exercise okay?" I frowned more and got up standing before the rock.

* * *

It took me a week to finally get the rock to be sturdy as I quit every time I heard that voice in the back of my mind. Hisana had been getting frustrated and decided that she was going to do some research and I was left to my own devices. Not wanting to travel the town I stayed in and wrote to Naruto.

Dear Naruto,

Your training better be as hard as mine. Hisana is kind of insane! I'm dying and it's only been 6 months. She has this weird jutsu that shows your memories whenever she uses it. I have so much to tell you when we get back to the village! I'm turning 17 soon, 6 days. Can you believe it? You'll be 14 before you know it! Have you written to Sakura lately? Last I heard she was busy punching things. It makes me wonder what kind of teacher Lady Hokage is. I wonder how Kakashi is. I haven't written him yet, although if I do I doubt I would receive a letter back before we get back. How's Jiraiya and his training method? I know we got a taste of it back during the chunin exams so I can't imagine it being easy, or practical. I can't wait to get back to the village and see everyone. It'll be nice to be a team again.

Signed your friend,

Fei Yamasaki

Happy with my letter I sealed it and sent it off with Hisana's messenger bird Mika.

The day passed by while I was finding the right words to send Naruto and before I knew it Hisana was slamming the door open and grabbing my arm pulling me down the street with fervor. I pulled my arm back harshly ignoring the looks of the villagers "What the hell Hisana. Really, you and everyone need to learn to stop dragging me by my arm without telling me what's going on!"

Hisana scowled "Look. I need to check something so come on!" she grabbed my arm and I let her drag me along to the place where we usually train.

"Okay Fei. I want you to stand there." She pointed to a spot next to her and when I stood there she grabbed my arm and turned me around lifting my shirt up so she could see my back. "Aha! I knew it!"

I was startled by her shout and pulled away from her "What the fuck Hisana! You don't just pull up someone's shirt! And what do you mean by 'Aha'?" she smirked "Fei, do you know about this mark on your back?"

I nodded "Yea. It's been there since I was little. Some birthmark or scar I think." Hisana shook her head and produced a large book "Look Fei. Read what this says about seals. The one on your back is right here." She pointed to a triangular marking that held a swirl inside and I quirked an eyebrow before appeasing her wishes.

'Soul Seal' was on the page and I couldn't help but blurting out "Okay. Who decided that name was a good idea for a seal." But Hisana scowled and gestured for me to read on.

I looked back at the book "The soul seal is one of the 4 forbidden seals related to a tailed beast."

My eyebrows rose again "The chained seal, the deception seal, and the hatred seal all serve one purpose. To seal a Bijuu inside of the soul that can only be unlocked through these four things. The chained seal being the only one that cannot be unlocked by the container or the Bijuu itself. The soul seal may be one of the most forbidden due to the fact that it binds the container and the Bijuu soul together. The reason such a seal is forbidden is because of the fact that once sealed together they can never be parted. Even in death these two souls will be joined and the jyuubi will die as well."

I turned to Hisana with a questioning glare "You think this- this seal is something that I have? I- I am not like Naruto! I don't have a beast waiting for me to let it out!" Hisana merely shrugged "It looks exactly like this. Maybe if we go through your memories again-"

I shook my head fiercely "Fuck no Hisana! No way! Find another way!" Hisana sighed "Well looks like we have to put you in major danger!"

She grabbed my arm while I shouted "No Hisana! What are you doing?!" she pulled me over to one of the higher cliffs in the village and before she pushed I shouted "Dammit your as crazy as Jiraiya!"

I was falling faster with every second and I wasn't able to summon that giant dog king Hotara. I was screaming when I heard that voice in the back of my mind 'Trust Fei. Trust me.' I shouted 'No!' in my mind but realized that nothing could be worse than dying from falling through the air at top speed and hitting the ground.

I shouted 'Fine!' again in my mind and I was suddenly pulled away from reality and I found myself in a white space where a tall beast stood cloaked in shadow.

I backed away watching the beast hang its head low. 'Fei' a rumble sounded from the beast 'You trusted me. Thank you. It took me years for Haruko to trust me. It got him nearly killed many times.'

I could only watch in silence before I realized my body was still falling through the air. "Hey! What the hell! I'm still falling outside of this place! Any moment now I'm gonna go splat! No more Fei!" I watched as the beast shook with silent laughter that looked quite menacing. 'Silly child. You will see when you leave.'

I frowned as the beast continued 'I have been trying to contact you for years Fei Yamasaki, but you have blocked me out completely only letting me out when you get angry or scared.'

I flinched remembering the dark chakra and out of body experiences "That was you?" receiving a nod 'My name is Ryu."

I nodded feeling less intimidated "What are you?" Ryu chuckled 'I am a Bijuu, known as the zero tails. A piece of every Bijuu lives inside of me creating one single entity.'

I frowned "Why are you here? Where did you come from?" he chuckled again giving me goosebumps. 'Later. We shall talk later. Just remember I am here for I will not go unnoticed any longer. It is time to return to your reality Fei.' He began fading away and I found myself hovering in the air atop chakra shaped like Ryu.

Hisana was grinning from the ground "Fei! Believe me now?" I jumped down as the chakra began to dissipate. "Fine. I believe you…" Hisana looped her arm in mine "Well Fei. Things just got a lot more interesting! New training starts tomorrow!

* * *

The next few weeks were working out how to contact Ryu, the supposedly friendly Bijuu that stated he only wanted to help.

After seeing what the Bijuu's that lived inside Naruto and Gaara acted like I was pretty skeptical but Hisana completely bought it. We trained constantly with ninjutsu incorporating taijutsu at every turn. Hisana questioned through me what his chakra natures would be considered.

Upon hearing that he was a master in something called yin-yang release Hisana became excited "Once you master your own change in chakra we can work on his! But I warn you, it will be very hard. Yin and Yang are very hard to work with and personally I don't know any jutsu associated." I nodded excited that I was finally doing something that felt like progress.

Hisana's change in chakra was wind and lightening but over the years she had picked up a few earth and water jutsu's that would help me along. With her using primarily lightening release she challenged me to do my best as lightening almost always triumphed over earth.

Hisana showed me ways to balance out the stronger offence with stronger defense and decided sometime during the winter a year after leaving Konoha, that I would now work on my Kekkai Genkai.

Now let me tell you how torturous that training was. I passed out due to chakra depletion way too often and days went by with no real progress. Ryu was no help at all, refusing to lend me his seemingly endless amount of chakra stating on the rare times we spoke 'This is your own change in chakra, your own Kekkai Genkai which is something that won't take my chakra.' I had growled angrily at him and tried over and over to use my chakra correctly.

I was having no such luck and Hisana decided to put that training on the backburner and send us out for a mission she had picked up in the Tsuchikage's office. I was surprised they had let her take a mission considering we weren't from this village but apparently they had been good friends for years.

* * *

The day we were scheduled to leave came and we were on our way. The mission called for us to go to a small village off the edge of the village hidden in the sand, and help repair some houses that had been ruined in a fight between 4 ninjas from the village hidden in the waves.

Hisana had a scowl on her face as we traveled obviously still upset about the man back in the village hidden in the rocks who refused us a carriage to travel in. So now we were stuck walking all the way.

"Hey Hisana. Do you feel that?" I had questioned while we were walking listening to the forest die down as the wild animals fell asleep.

Hisana shook her head "No. What is it?" I frowned "It feels like someone is getting closer." Hisana pulled me behind a tree as we watched a small carriage pass by.

When I realized who sat atop the carriage I stepped out from the tree pulling Hisana along "Temari!" I waved at the blonde sand sibling noticing Gaara's red hair peeking out from beside her and Kankuro's infamous kitty hood.

Temari jumped down in a fighting stance before she noticed it was me "Fei!" she smiled gesturing me closer. "What are you doing here?" I

smiled back "I'm on a mission! There's this village that needs houses to be built."

"You can hitch a ride with us." Temari turned as Gaara spoke up from behind her startling me as I hadn't heard him get down from the carriage.

I turned to Hisana who grinned happily and jumped onto the carriage groaning "Damn I am too old to be traveling this far for missions." And promptly fell asleep. I grinned sheepishly "Sorry on her behalf. She's been training me." Temari looked shocked "Hisana Reimei is training someone. You must be pretty special Fei."

I grinned "You bet I am!" and jumped up settling myself next to Gaara.

I must have fallen asleep because the next time I opened my eyes we were traveling through the desert towards a small village. Gaara was wide awake and turned to look at me as I spoke "Is that the village?"

He nodded quietly "Yes. We have business here as well. We will be staying here a week before we head back to the village hidden in the sand. Your welcome to join us." I smiled at the boy who a year ago had been a vengeful child hell bent on destruction. "You know what. I'll take you up on that offer."


End file.
